A Fine Line
by Keiitaroo
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Hunnyfresh] Après l'exil de Regina, la petite ville de Storybrooke devient protégée une fois de plus par un enchantement qui empêche quiconque de sortir ou d'entrer à Storybrooke. Emma et Regina se retrouvent au bord de la ville, souhaitant chacune un moyen de passer de l'autre côté. - SwanQueen. COMPLETE
1. CHAPITRE 1

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Hunnyfresh (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

**NdT : **Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne année et beaucoup de bonheur. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à ce monstre de la FanFiction qu'est _A Fine Line_. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà lu ou entendu parler de cette histoire et je sais aussi que parmi cela, il y en a beaucoup qui sont incapable de lire en anglais. C'est pour eux - pour tous ceux qui n'en avaient jamais entendu parler et pour tous les autres - que j'ai décidé de traduire cette fic, pour leur permettre de découvrir ce chef-d'œuvre.

Il m'aura fallu plus de deux semaines de travail pour traduire cette fic, la lire et la relire pour corriger la moindre faute ou réécrire les passages un peu lourd. Mais je ne suis pas parfaite et il doit surement rester quelques erreurs ou passages un peu bancales... J'en suis vraiment désolée !

Merci à **26TaTchou** pour la correction de toutes les fautes.

J'espère que ma traduction vous plaira, qu'elle sera assez fluide et restera fidèle au texte d'origine. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>A Fine Line<br>**_[TRADUCTION de Hunnyfresh]_

_Après __l'exil de __Regina__, __la petite ville de __Storybrooke __devient __protégée __une fois de plus __par __un enchantement qui __empêche quiconque de__ sortir ou d'entrer à __Storybrooke__. __Emma __et __Regina __se retrouvent __au bord __de la ville__, __souhaitant__ chacune __un moyen de passer de __l'autre côté__._

_- SwanQueen._

**CHAPITRE 1**

« C'est amusant de vous voir ici. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose, Miss Swan. »

La nuit était encore claire lorsqu'Emma avait pris le volant de sa voiture pour rouler jusqu'à la limite de la ville. Installée sur le capot de sa voiture, elle était en train de fixer la ligne orange peinte à même le sol quand elle avait aperçu, au loin, la lueur des phares d'une voiture.

L'accord précaire qu'ils avaient adopté il y a plus d'un an lui était revenu en mémoire, et bien que celui-ci garde les étrangers à distance de la ville, il les empêchait également de la quitter. Au départ, cela lui avait paru être une bonne idée mais plus les semaines étaient passées et plus elle s'était sentie enfermée, prisonnière de cette petite ville, plus d'une fois, elle avait posé ses doigts contre la barrière qui entourait maintenant la ville et à chaque fois, elle avait été repoussée par un choc violent.

Alors elle s'asseyait et fixait l'horizon, se demandant si être coincée dans cette petite ville pour le reste de ses jours était si horrible que cela. Après tout, elle avait une famille, des parents et un fils... Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Alors pourquoi sentait-elle ce vide inexplicable dans son cœur ? Peut-être était-ce par habitude. Ou bien parce que l'idée d'être enfin heureuse l'énervait, alors elle cherchait quelque chose qui lui manquait.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait vu ces phares au loin, ces phares qui n'auraient jamais pu trouver le chemin jusqu'à leur petite ville isolée, Emma avait senti son cœur s'emballer sous l'anticipation. Peut-être que le sort s'était brisé. Peut-être allait-elle enfin pouvoir s'en aller. Mais ce n'est que quand la voiture ralentit aux abords de la ligne qu'elle reconnut la Mercedes et qu'elle comprit.

_Regina._

Chacune d'un côté de la ligne et à une bonne distance de celle-ci, les deux femmes, mal à l'aise, se tenaient debout près de leur voiture.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda Emma.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient demandé à la Sauveuse de surveiller l'arriver d'intrus, » répliqua Regina en resserrant les pans de son manteau autour d'elle.

« Ils ne l'ont pas fait. Personne ne rentre. »

« Je suis au courant. » Aucune des deux ne pouvait ignorer la tristesse dans la voix d'Emma, combien celle-ci se sentait prisonnière, et la dureté dans la voix de Regina ne faisait qu'écho aux émotions de la blonde.

« Alors, que faites-vous là ? » Redemanda la Sheriff.

Regina regarda la ligne orange avant de reporter son regard sur la femme de l'autre côté. « Rien. Bonne nuit, Miss Swan. »

Emma ne la stoppa pas quand elle retourna s'asseoir dans sa voiture, elle regarda simplement la lueur rouge de feux arrière de la Mercedes s'éteindre peu à peu.

Trois soirs plus tard, Regina retourna à la limite de la petite ville et resta simplement assise dans le froid qui avait gagné sa voiture depuis qu'elle en avait coupé le moteur une demi-heure plus tôt. Ses doigts serraient si fort le volant en cuir qu'elle était sûre d'y avoir laissé une marque.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu pourtant. Elle avait voulu un nouveau départ et quelle meilleure façon de le faire que de s'éloigner des gens qui voulaient mettre sa tête au bout d'une pique. Elle était toujours en contact avec Henry, ils échangeaient régulièrement des coups de fils et des lettres mais ce n'était plus pareil. Rien n'était plus pareil depuis qu'elle avait franchi cette ligne.

Sa magie lui avait été retirée, ses souvenirs étaient restés intact mais quand elle avait vu Henry la fixer de ses grands yeux par-dessus la banquette arrière de la voiture d'Emma, elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le quitter, même si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Le sort de dissimulation de la ville avait deux objectifs : garder son emplacement secret et la garder elle, la Méchante Reine, hors de la ville.

Parfois, Regina souhaitait qu'ils aient mit sa tête au bout d'une pique.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer plusieurs mois auparavant, quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais retourner à Storybrooke. Elle n'était pas en colère, elle n'avait pas peur. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était ce vide de plus en plus grand dans son cœur qui la consumait de l'intérieur.

Elle sortit brusquement de sa rêverie quand elle entendit le bruit d'un pot d'échappement couper le silence de la nuit et qu'elle aperçut au loin deux petites lumières circulaires dont l'une brillait plus que l'autre. Elle soupira profondément quand elle remarqua qui venait d'arriver et elle sortit rapidement de sa voiture.

« Encore, Miss Swan ? »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose. » D'un coup de hanche Emma ferma la portière grinçante de sa voiture. « Vous faites des plans pour nous envahir ? »

Regina grimaça et releva la tête. « Comme vous le savez sûrement, ma magie m'a été retirée et je ne suis pas du genre à revenir sur mes accords. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène encore ici, Sheriff ? »

Emma enfonça profondément ses mains dans les poches de son jean et tapa dans un caillou quand elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de sa voiture tout en restant à bonne distance de la limite de la ville. « Des trucs ».

« Est-ce que j'interromps un échange de drogue ou un rendez-vous amoureux ? »

Emma roula des yeux et s'arrêta au milieu de la route. « Ni l'un ni l'autre ». Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et secoua la tête avant de se détourner. « 'Nuit Regina. »

Aussitôt qu'Emma se détourna, Regina se décolla du pare-choc de sa voiture et tendit le bras comme si elle pouvait rattraper la blonde. « Attendez. »

La Sheriff se figea et se tourna lentement, ses traits adoucis en un questionnement muet.

La brune se racla la gorge et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ramenant doucement quelques mèches derrières son oreille. « Comment va Henry ? »

Emma pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension. « Il va bien. Vous n'avez pas discuté récemment ? »

« Bien sûr que si mais je ne sais que ce qu'il me dit, » répliqua la femme plus âgée.

« David, mon père, lui apprend à manier l'épée. »

Emma aperçut l'air d'inquiétude qui passa sur le visage de Regina et ajouta rapidement : « Il est doué, l'épée ne lui glisse jamais des mains. Il est un peu maladroit mais il tient ça de moi. »

L'héritage implicite d'Emma flotta entre elles. Le long silence qui s'installa la rendit mal à l'aise et elle ne put s'empêcher de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle pointa sa voiture derrière elle. « Je devrais y aller. »

« Bien. » Regina hocha la tête et se dirigea, elle aussi, vers sa voiture.

Les nuits commencèrent à se réchauffer à l'approche du printemps mais cela n'empêchait pas les brusques changements de température qui se produisaient encore à Storybrooke ni le sentiment d'étouffement et d'enfermement qui régnait de plus en plus sur la petite ville. C'est cela qui tira une fois de plus Emma de son sommeil agité et qui la poussa à prendre le volant de sa voiture pour conduire jusqu'au bord de la ville.

Cette fois ci, elle ne fut pas surprise d'apercevoir la Mercedes de Regina de l'autre côté de la ligne. Seule la vision de la brune assise sur le capot de sa voiture dans la fraicheur de la nuit en train de fixer attentivement le ciel la surprit. Regina ne bougea pas quand Emma stoppa sa voiture. La blonde récupéra une couverture sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et s'enroula dedans avant de s'installer sur son capot et de se mettre, elle aussi, à fixer les étoiles.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Pas de 'Bonjour', de 'Que faites-vous là ?' ou autres accusations. Elles restèrent simplement assises sur le capot de leur voiture, fixant les étoiles qui brillaient dans la fraîcheur et la noirceur de la nuit jusqu'à ce que l'aube les fasse disparaître peu à peu.

« Miss Swan, » salua poliment Regina alors qu'elle s'arrêtait près de la ligne. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit la blonde allongée le long de la ligne, les mains croisées sur le ventre et qu'elle regardait de nouveau vers le ciel. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« A quoi ça ressemble ? » Demanda Emma à voix basse.

« Pardon ? » Après avoir passé plusieurs mois assise sur le capot de sa voiture, Regina avait fini par ramener une chaise pliante qu'elle installait à quelques pas de la ligne.

« Le monde extérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passe ? » Emma était installée si près de la ligne qu'un simple faux mouvement l'enverrait voler plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Regina sourit amusée. « Le réchauffement climatique est toujours un problème, nous mangeons maintenant de la nourriture en capsule et les zombies se multiplient de plus en plus vite. »

La blonde gloussa malgré elle. « Sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau ? »

« Vous voulez un résumé complet de l'actualité, Miss Swan ? »

« C'est étouffant, vous savez ? De savoir qu'il y a plus de six milliards de personnes sur Terre et que je ne vais interagir qu'avec un millier d'entre eux, au maximum, pour le reste de ma vie. » Emma quitta sa contemplation du ciel et tourna lentement la tête pour regarder Regina.

« Je ne vous voyais pas comme quelqu'un ayant une vie sociale si étendue et si importante, » remarqua Regina.

« Je n'ai pas signé pour vivre dans la quatrième dimension, » répliqua Emma.

« Mais, princesse, » commença Regina, « vous l'avez fait. »

« Pas comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait comme ça. » La blonde retourna à sa contemplation du ciel. « Vous avez eu la bonne partie de l'accord, vous savez ? »

Regina rit. Elle rit vraiment. Emma, pensant qu'elle avait perdu la tête, se redressa sur ses coudes et grimaça quand son bras frôla la frontière.

« _J'ai_ eu la bonne partie de l'accord ? » La brune pressa l'une de ses mains contre sa poitrine alors que sa voix s'élevait dans la nuit. « Mon fils est de l'autre côté de cette ligne et je ne peux pas le voir. Je ne peux pas le prendre dans mes bras ou l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai accompli, je l'ai fait pour trouver mon bonheur et je pensais l'avoir trouvé avec lui. »

Elle secoua la tête en grimaçant. « Mais non. Une fois encore, la Méchante Reine a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Et la seule chose qui compte pour moi, la seule personne que j'aime m'est inaccessible à cause de cette ligne. »

Incrédule, Emma fixa Regina qui haletait de l'autre côté de la ligne. Les yeux toujours écarquillés, elle se releva précipitamment quand l'autre femme se leva et plia sa chaise. Sans réfléchir la blonde s'avança pour la retenir mais la barrière l'en empêcha et la repoussa plusieurs mètres en arrière. La dernière chose qu'elle perçut de Regina alors qu'elle se relevait légèrement étourdie, fut le bruit de ses pneus crissant sur la route alors qu'elle partait rapidement vers l'autoroute.

Emma ne fut pas surprise quand Regina ne vint pas la nuit suivante, ou la nuit d'après. Pourtant, elle continuait de se rendre à la limite de la ville sans attendre pour autant le ronronnement familier du moteur de la brune. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été contre un peu de compagnie.

Elle l'entendit à nouveau la semaine suivante et elle se laissa glisser le long du capot de sa voiture. S'avançant rapidement vers la ligne, elle attendit que la brune descende de sa voiture.

« Hey, » salua-t-elle timidement.

« Miss Swan, » répondit Regina.

« A propos de l'autre soir- »

« Inutile de vous excusez, » coupa la brune en installant sa chaise près de ligne. Elle ne s'était jamais approchée aussi près de la barrière exceptée la fois où elle avait testé son efficacité. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et son regard se perdit au loin.

Emma resta quelques instants à la contempler avant de se diriger vers le coffre de sa voiture. Elle en sortit une chaise et une couverture et elle s'installa près de l'ancienne maire. « Vous n'avez pas froid ? »

« Non, » répondit Regina, « j'ai vécu bien plus longtemps que vous dans le Maine. »

Elles laissèrent le silence s'installer entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'Emma déclare, « Henry monte à cheval maintenant. »

Cette déclaration capta l'attention de Regina qui haussa les sourcils pour indiquer à la blonde de continuer. « Mon père, Henry et moi sommes allés faire une promenade il y a quelques jours. J'étais incapable de monter sur ce maudit canasson alors que pour lui tout était si naturel. Il a été pas mal secoué mais il n'a jamais abandonné et il continue d'y retourner. »

« Il est persistant, » sourit fièrement Regina.

« Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il tient son goût du travail bien fait, » rit Emma, « Dieu merci, il a pris ça de vous. » Regina foudroya du regard la blonde qui continuait de rire. « Et puis, David a marché dans un gros tas de fumier, c'était dégoutant. »

La brune ne réussit pas à masquer totalement son dédain et laissa échapper un sourire.

« Mary Margaret n'a pas voulu le laisser entrer dans l'appartement. On a été obligés d'aller le nettoyer au poste. »

« On aurait pu penser qu'un berger serait habitué à sentir comme un animal, » plaisanta Regina.

Les deux femmes rirent ensemble dans le calme de la nuit et peu à peu leurs rires s'éteignirent.

« La ville est ennuyante sans vous, » déclara Emma.

« Je suppose que le nombre de foules en colère brandissant fourches et torches a dû baisser, » répondit Regina.

« Aussi, » sourit Emma, « mais c'était amusant de vous taquiner. Snow est trop sérieuse. »

« Me taquiner ? », Regina se tourna vers la blonde, « vous étiez comme un moustique agaçant qui ne voulait pas mourir. »

« Exact, » répondit Emma en ignorant la femme plus âgée qui roulait des yeux à côté d'elle, « c'était bien mieux que cette routine dans laquelle je vis aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce la raison de vos excursions nocturnes ? » Demanda Regina, « Une tentative de fuir la vie que vous avez toujours souhaité avoir ? »

« J'ai arrêté de souhaiter retrouver ma famille il y a longtemps, Regina, » répondit tranquillement Emma en regardant les étoiles, « je veux dire, j'ai souvent souhaité ne plus être seule. Mais retrouver mes parents ? Que Henry me retrouve ? J'avais renoncé à tout ça bien avant mon entré à la fac. »

« Vous n'êtes plus seule maintenant, » fit doucement remarquer la brune.

Emma rapprocha sa main de celle de Regina. Son mouvement aurait pu passer inaperçu mais il attira l'attention de la femme qu'elle avait accepté de bannir. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Regina elle déclara : « Ouais, je ne suis pas seule. »

« Vous êtes en retard. »

« Trafic. »

Emma sortit sa couverture de la voiture et l'installa près de la ligne. Elle s'assit en tailleur et se pencha en arrière sur ses mains. « Les bouchons de Boston... C'est bien quelque chose qui ne manque pas. »

« Certains matins, les scones et autres pâtisseries de chez Granny me manque. La boulangerie en bas de chez moi ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, » déclara Regina en dépliant sa chaise, « pourquoi êtes-vous sur cette couverture ? »

« Il fait beau. Allongez-vous avec moi. » La blonde tapota la place à côté d'elle.

« Il y a juste une barrière électrique invisible qui me sépare de votre côté de la route, » rappela Regina.

« De votre côté, » répondit Emma avec un soupir exaspéré.

« Sur la route ? » Hoqueta Regina en resserrant sa prise sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde pour voir l'ancienne maire coincée de Storybrooke assise par terre, » taquina Emma.

« Il n'y aura donc personne non plus pour m'entendre crier ? » Demanda ostensiblement Regina.

Emma sourit avant de se redresser et qu'un sourire narquois ne prenne place sur son visage. « Pourquoi seriez-vous en train de crier, Regina ? »

La brune rougit au sous-entendu de la blonde qui n'avait visiblement pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Et comme vous l'avez dit, » commença Emma en pointant la ligne, « il y a une barrière électrique. »

Roulant des yeux, Regina se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avant de foudroyer Emma du regard.

« Bon, » Emma se repencha en arrière, « parlez-moi de Boston. »

« Je vous ai apporté quelque chose. » La nuit suivante, Emma se retrouva assise exactement au même endroit que la veille. Elle tira vers elle le sac qui était posé à côté d'elle sur la couverture et en sortit un thermos. Le débouchant, elle se servit une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Pardon ? » questionna Regina en regardant le thermos. « Je n'aime pas la cannelle. »

« C'est le mien, » la blonde avala une gorgée de son chocolat et se remit à fouiller dans son sac.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut le sac blanc des commandes à emporter de chez Granny.

« Je vous ai apporté un scone, » déclara la blonde en attrapant la pâtisserie. « Il est un peu froid maintenant mais il a été fait ce matin. »

Regina fixa Emma pendant un long moment, louchant de en temps en temps sur la pâtisserie. « Barrière invisible, Miss Swan. »

« Je sais, » répondit Emma, « je voulais être méchante et le manger devant vous. »

« Je suis sûre que vous le feriez. »

La Sheriff reposa le scone dans le sac. « Vous pouvez l'avoir spirituellement. »

Regina haussa un sourcil avant de se frotter le ventre et de déclarer sarcastiquement. « Mm, tout à fait délicieux. »

« Je savais que vous aimeriez. » Elle replaça le sachet des commande à emporter dans son sac et prit une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat avant de se lécher les lèvres. « Alors, que faites-vous ? Vous avez un travail ou quelque chose ? »

La brune secoua la tête. « Il me reste des économies du temps de la malédiction. »

« Alors vous restez chez vous et ne faites rien de vos journées ? »

« Je n'appellerais pas ça chez moi, » répondit tranquillement Regina en jouant avec la bague à son doigt.

Emma fixa la brune, fascinée par l'honnêteté brute d'une telle déclaration. « Ouais. Je sais ce que c'est. »

Regina retira son manteau et le plia délicatement sur ses genoux. « Alors que fait notre puissante Sauveuse pour occuper ses journées ? Encore des dragons à tuer ? »

Emma renifla. « Juste Leroy. Comme d'habitude. Rien à signaler. »

« Intéressant. »

« Sérieusement, » Emma se redressa. « Une journée type : je me lève. Je fais à manger à Henry et si on est d'humeur, on s'arrête chez Granny. Il va à l'école, je vais travailler. Rien ne se passe. Je vais le chercher. Mary-Margareth nous appelle pour manger. Je regarde la télé. Et puis je viens ici. »

« Personne ne vous a demandé de venir ici, » répliqua Regina sur la défensive.

« Je sais, » dit Emma. « C'est la seule chose que je fais pour moi. »

Regina fixa la blonde, se demandant pourquoi elle faisait cela. « Donc, chaque nuit, vous tentez de fuir pour être inévitablement stoppée ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant la ligne entre elles.

Emma secoua la tête. « Non. Plus maintenant du moins. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La Sheriff haussa les épaules. « Vous savez que ça fait un moment que nous venons ici et que nous ne nous sommes toujours pas battues ? »

La brune parut surprise. « C'est vrai. »

La blonde sourit avant de s'allonger sur sa couverture. « Ne soyez pas surprise. »

« Pourtant je le suis. » Regina pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Mettons cela sur le compte de la barrière qu'il y a entre nous. »

« Etes-vous en train de dire que vous préféreriez qu'il n'y en ait pas ? » Demanda Emma, amusée par la situation, en tournant la tête vers Regina.

« Si elle n'était pas là, nous nous serions déjà battues et je serais à nouveau responsable d'une blessure sur votre joli minois. »

« Vous pensez que j'ai un joli visage ? »

Regina roula des yeux et soupira. « C'est une expression, Miss Swan. »

« Ouais, un compliment. Que mettent-ils donc dans l'eau à Boston ? »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, » grogna Regina.

Emma sourit, se redressa et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put dire quoique ce soit, son téléphone sonna. Lançant un regard d'excuse à Regina, elle se précipita vers l'appareil et décrocha. « Sheriff. » Elle soupira. « J'arrive tout de suite. »

« Un dragon ? » Demanda Regina.

« L'alcoolique. » Emma rangea son téléphone et se leva. Elle regarda sa couverture puis la femme de l'autre côté de la ligne qui était encore lovée dans son fauteuil. Elle fixa Regina dans les yeux avant de secouer la tête et de rassembler ses affaires. Les tenant maladroitement dans ses bras, elle demanda dans un hochement de tête : « A plus tard ? »

Regina lui offrit un sourire crispé, mais un sourire tout de même, avant de hocher la tête à son tour.

Emma était retournée au bord de la ville deux heures plus tard en espérant que Regina serait toujours là. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se sentit si déçue quand elle comprit que la brune était déjà partie.

Aux alentours de dix heures, Regina arriva au bord de la ville et elle trouva Emma allongée sur sa couverture tout contre la ligne orange. Elle avait posé son téléphone près de sa tête et celui-ci jouait une musique douce sur laquelle elle chantait doucement. La blonde tourna la tête quand Regina secoua sa couverture avant de l'installer le long de la ligne. Sans un mot, elle retira son manteau et son pull avant de s'allonger, sa tête au niveau de celle de la blonde. Emma sourit doucement avant de se remettre à fredonner.

Après trois chansons, Regina brisa le silence confortable qui s'était installé. « Je peins. »

« Hmm ? » Emma pencha la tête sur le côté et observa le profil de l'autre femme.

« Je peins. Dans mon appartement, » expliqua Regina. « Ça passe le temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous peignez ? »

« Des paysages. »

« Est-ce que c'est pour pouvoir vous perdre en eux ? » Demanda Emma avec désinvolture, pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre la légère inspiration de la femme à côté d'elle suite à ses mots.

« Oui, comme lorsque l'on court, » répondit la brune en tournant la tête vers la blonde qui continuait de l'observer.

« Ouais, sauf que c'est mieux, » acquiesça Emma. Une nouvelle chanson vint remplir le silence entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'Emma désigne le ciel. « Vous voyez ça ? »

« Les étoiles ? » Demanda Regina.

« Pas toutes. » Emma souffla d'impatience quand Regina la fixa sans comprendre. Elle relia les étoiles avec son doigt, sa main le plus près possible de l'autre femme pour que celle-ci puisse suivre son mouvement. « Ces étoiles juste là, elles ressemblent un peu à une maison non ? »

Contre toute attente, Regina sourit et désigna à son tour le ciel. « Juste là ? »

« Ouais. » Elles baissèrent leur main et Emma continua, « C'est Libra. La balance. »

« Votre signe, je suppose ? »

Emma secoua la tête. « Je suis verseau. »

« Pourquoi me la montrez-vous alors ? » Les deux femmes continuaient d'observer la constellation.

« La balance représente la justice, » expliqua Emma en imitant la balance avec ses mains. « Les Grecs pensaient que lorsque l'on mourait, notre cœur était pesé et que si la balance penchait du côté de la lumière, notre âme rejoignait les dieux et devenait une partie du ciel. »

« Et si cela penchait du côté du mal ? » Demanda Regina d'une voix rauque.

« Ils étaient envoyés chez Hadès. »

Regina tourna lentement la tête pour faire face à la blonde qui l'imita. « Hadès n'est pas si méchant, » précisa Emma.

« Il est le roi des enfers. »

Emma pointa à nouveau la constellation. « Elle représente également le chariot d'Hadès, celui sur lequel il a enlevé Perséphone avant de l'emmener dans le Royaume des Enfers. »

« Ça ne me donne pas très envie de visiter les enfers, Miss Swan, » plaisanta Regina.

Emma lança un regard espiègle à la brune et lui fit une grimace pour lui signifier de se taire. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit un sale type. Les gens le pensent parce qu'il règne sur la mort. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est un brave type ? »

« Parce que de tous les dieux, il est le seul à n'être marié qu'à une seule femme, » répondit la Sheriff. « Et elle est devenue Reine. Je veux dire, vous avez déjà entendu quelqu'un appeler Hera la Reine des dieux ? »

« Il l'a kidnappée, » souligna l'ancienne maire.

« Elle n'a protesté que quand elle n'a plus pu voir la lumière du jour, » répliqua Emma. « Avant ça, elle allait très bien. »

« Donc, ce que vous dites, c'est que Hadès, le Roi des Enfers, le Dieu de la mort, a fait le meilleur mariage et qu'il est juste incompris. » Regina haussa un sourcil pendant qu'un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.

Emma haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le ciel. « J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait fait les choses correctement. »

Regina regarda sa montre. Il était presque minuit et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si anxieuse. Ce n'était pas comme si elle et Emma avaient planifié leurs rendez-vous. Ils n'étaient que pure coïncidence. Elle soupira, se leva et s'apprêtait à replier sa chaise quand elle releva une dernière fois le regard vers la frontière. Elle aperçut alors au loin un petit point se rapprochant rapidement. Plissant les yeux, elle s'approcha légèrement de la ligne.

Elle aperçut alors la crinière blonde de la Sheriff qui courait vers elle.

« Emma ? » Demanda Regina alors que la blonde se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Elle arriva finalement à la frontière, haletante et à bout de souffle. Les mains sur ses genoux, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. « Désolée, » haleta Emma, « Pas de. » Elle inspira profondément. « Voiture. »

Regina aurait pu rire de la façon dont la blonde, totalement échevelée, la regardait. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son sac pendait mollement dans son dos.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit finalement pourquoi la blonde était dans cet état. « Vous avez marché jusqu'ici ? »

Emma se contenta d'acquiescer et de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches avant de se redresser.

« Ça fait plus de cinq kilomètres. »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Emma sans vraiment s'en soucier.

« Pourquoi diable avez-vous fait ça ? » Demanda Regina consternée.

La blonde avait finalement repris son souffle. « Je vous l'ai dit. Mon temps. »

« Où est votre voiture ? » Demanda Regina avec bien trop d'attention dans la voix à son goût.

« Ouais, à ce sujet... »

Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, certaine que l'histoire à venir serait intéressante.

Emma se gratta la tête et marmonna, « J'y ai en quelque sorte mis le feu ? »

« C'est une question ? » Demanda Regina à la fois amusée et étonnée.

« Non, non je l'ai fait, » concéda la blonde.

« Et comment, oserai-je demander, avez-vous réussi un tel exploit ? »

« Je me suis exercée à la magie, » expliqua Emma avec de grands gestes. « Il y a juste eu une sorte de... » Elle ouvrit soudainement ses poings comme pour mimer une explosion. « Enflammée. »

Regina rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa son rire remplir l'air.

« Ce n'est pas marrant ! »

« Pardon, » sourit Regina. « Mais il était temps que cette voiture prenne sa retraite de toute façon. »

Emma secoua la tête, retira son sac et sortit sa couverture qu'elle installa sur le sol. « Vous restez ? »

Regina hésita un instant. Elle regarda la blonde installée sur sa couverture avant de rouvrir sa chaise.

Regina, assise sur sa couverture et simplement éclairée par la lueur des phares de sa Mercedes, regardait les secondes défiler sur sa montre.

23h30. Où était donc Emma ?

Regina enfouit sa tête entre ses bras et poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi cela lui tenait-il autant à cœur ? Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité en commençant à venir ici, c'était de se rapprocher le plus possible de son fils, pas de se retrouver chaque soir avec la femme dont la famille avait tout gâché.

Elle n'était pas déçue. Non. Pas du tout.

Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre. 23h33.

Regina continua d'attendre bien après minuit, mais Emma ne vint jamais.

Au moment où l'ancienne maire de Storybrooke arriva à la limite de la ville la nuit suivante, la voiture de patrouille d'Emma était déjà garée de l'autre côté de la ligne et la blonde était appuyée contre le capot de sa voiture, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches et la tête basse.

Préoccupée - bien que la brune affirmerait qu'elle était simplement curieuse - elle s'approcha rapidement et le plus près possible de la ligne. « Miss Swan ? »

Emma releva la tête, son œil droit enflée et violet. « Hey. »

« Oh mon dieu, que c'est-il passé ? » Regina s'avança encore mais la barrière et le choc de magie qu'elle reçut la forcèrent à reculer. Elle grogna mais se rapprocha à nouveau de la barrière en faisant attention cette fois à là où elle mettait les pieds.

Emma haussa les épaules, sortit les mains de ses poches et attrapa le sac qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle. « Il a juste fallu que j'interrompe une bagarre hier soir. J'ai passé la nuit à les surveiller. Les risques du métier, vous voyez ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil, ne croyant pas totalement à ce que la blonde lui racontait et elle fut certaine que la blonde lui cachait quelque chose quand elle remarqua sa main bandée lorsque celle-ci sortit sa couverture de son sac. Elle installa sa couverture près de celle de la blonde et demanda en pointant sa main, « Je suppose que cela fait également parti de votre travail ? »

Emma suivit le regard de Regina et leva sa main. « Les risques de la paperasse. »

« Que s'est-il passée ? »

« Rien. Vous me montrerez l'un de vos tableaux un jour ? »

« Si ce n'était vraiment rien, vous ne perdriez pas l'occasion de vous vanter de votre combat, » souligna l'autre femme, « à moins que vous n'ayez perdu ? »

Emma sourit et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de croiser ses bras dessus. « Non, vous devriez voir la tête de l'autre gars. »

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Personne que vous ne connaissez. »

Regina fixa Emma jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soupire profondément. « Jefferson. »

La brune se tendit automatiquement et plissa les yeux de confusion. « Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il a récupéré sa fille. »

« Je suis presque sûre que Henry en pince pour elle, » déclara la Sheriff pour tenter de détourner la conversation. Elle tenta de faire abstraction du regard scrutateur de Regina fixé sur elle mais elle craqua rapidement. « Il a dit quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Son regard accrocha celui de l'autre femme assise de l'autre côté de la ligne. « Des choses pas très gentilles à votre sujet. »

Emma était presque sûre qu'un sort d'immobilisation avait dû frapper la brune car celle-ci n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis sa déclaration. « Ecoutez, j'ai en quelque sorte perdu mon sang froid. Il m'a kidnappée, c'est sûrement à cause de ça mais- »

« Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? » Demanda Regina d'un ton dur et la voix plus forte qu'en temps normal.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » Regina s'était relevée et regarda d'un air menaçant la blonde qui se releva précipitamment.

« Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Je me suis battue pour vous, » fit remarquer Emma.

« Vous arrivez avec un an de retard pour me défendre, Miss Swan. »

« Je souffre autant que n'importe qui de cette stupide malédiction. Alors quoi, je suis censée laisser les gens cracher sur vous ? »

« Etre la Sauveuse ne vous donne pas le droit d'interférer dans ma vie ! » Cria Regina dans un sursaut de colère, « Je peux me protéger toute seule. »

Emma se tourna alors sur le côté et indiqua du bras la route qui s'étendait derrière elle. « Dans ce cas, venez donc et donnez à Jefferson la raclée qu'il mérite. »

La brune grogna. « Miss Swan, je crois que vous confondez nos rencontres avec de l'amitié. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me protéger. »

Si Emma n'avait pas été aussi confuse et en colère de l'énervement de Regina, elle aurait ri alors que Regina elle, ramassait puis secouait sa couverture avant de la plier et de la ranger dans sa voiture. Elle allait monter dans sa voiture quand Emma l'interpella. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez vous défendre toute seule que les autres ne peuvent pas essayer de le faire. »

Regina se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma. Pendant un bref instant, la blonde crut voir passer quelque chose dans les yeux de la brune. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à la lueur de ses phares mais elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir vu une véritable émotion dans les yeux de Regina.

Deux jours plus tard, aux alentours de minuit, Regina retourna au bord de la petite ville. Elle savait que sa réaction avait été excessive et quelque peu disproportionnée mais il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, Emma et elle ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble sans se battre ou se disputer. Elle fut presque étonnée de voir la voiture de patrouille d'Emma garée près de la ligne et la blonde allongée sur le toit de celle-ci.

Elle vit Emma se redresser quand elle gara sa voiture près de la sienne. Quand elle sortit, elle leva les yeux vers le toit de l'autre voiture.

« Vous envisagez de faire la même chose ? » Sourit Emma.

« Non, je ne grimperai pas là-haut, » déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant avec un petit bond sur le capot de sa voiture.

La blonde se recoucha. « Comme vous voudrez. »

Après l'histoire d'Emma sur les constellations, la brune, fascinée par ses histoires, avait fait des recherches pour en savoir plus sur ses mythes et légendes. Elle chercha Orion, trouva facilement la Grande Ourse et grogna de frustration quand elle ne trouva pas Cassiopée.

Pendant des heures, elles restèrent assises en silence à contempler les étoiles. Regina finit par se détourner de sa contemplation et remarqua qu'Emma s'était endormie sur le toit de sa voiture. La blonde, couchée sur le flanc face à elle, avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se servait de son horrible veste en cuir rouge comme couverture.

Pendant combien de temps était-elle restée là à contempler Emma en train de dormir ?

Elle n'en savait rien mais finit par sortir de sa contemplation et descendit du capot de sa voiture. Elle déplaça de quelques mètres sa Mercedes avant de redescendre de celle-ci. Elle ramassa quelques cailloux sur le bord de la route et laissa un message à l'attention de la blonde près de la ligne. Une fois cela fait, elle essuya rapidement ses mains et reprit la route pour Boston laissant la Sheriff dormir en espérant que celle-ci verrait son message à son réveil.

_Merci._

« Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose ? »

« Vraiment ? »

Les deux femmes étaient allongées sur le sol avant que Regina ne se redresse et ne fouille dans son sac. Elle en sortit une toile de 8x11 qu'elle retourna et tendit vers Emma.

« Vous avez peint ça ? » Demanda Emma en levant la main vers la toile, une longue route sinueuse qui, au loin, se séparait en deux, y était peinte. Réalisant son erreur à temps, elle ramena tristement sa main vers elle. « C'est magnifique. »

« Merci, » murmura Regina avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix. Elle s'assit plus confortablement et tira une autre toile vers elle. « En voici une autre. »

Celle-ci représentait un pré remplit de fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs. Cette fois-ci, Emma ne put retenir son geste et elle tendit la main vers une jonquille particulièrement belle peinte au premier plan. Mais, une fois de plus, une décharge de magie la repoussa au loin.

« Emma ! » Cria Regina en se relevant. Elle fit un mouvement pour rejoindre la blonde mais le bourdonnement de la barrière magique lui rappela qu'elle risquait de subir le même sort que la blonde. « Emma ! »

La blonde gémit en se relevant lentement. « Je vais bien. Stupide réflexe. »

La brune secoua la tête. « Comment pouvez-vous vous faire encore avoir ? »

Emma boita jusqu'à la ligne. « Je voulais voir, faut pas m'en vouloir. » Doucement, Emma leva la main vers la barrière magique. Elle grimaça quand elle la sentit vibrer sous sa main. « Merde. »

« Peut-être qu'un jour votre magie sera suffisamment puissante pour briser le sort, » plaisanta Regina.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

« Un jour. »

« Vous avez apporté une lampe torche ? »

« Oui, mais je n'en vois toujours pas l'intérêt. »

Emma se rapprocha de Regina, sa propre lampe torche dans la main. Elle tourna le faisceau de sa lampe vers la forêt. « J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller faire une petite balade. La route commence à me faire mal au dos. »

La brune, un air surpris sur le visage, pencha la tête sur le côté et fixa Emma avant de détourner le regard vers la forêt sombre de Storybrooke qui s'étendait autour d'elle. Elle souffla quand Emma s'élança à travers les arbres tout en longeant la ligne sans attendre de réponse. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Regina la rattrapa et mêla la lueur de sa lampe à celle d'Emma, créant ainsi suffisamment de lumière pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer sans danger.

Emma, qui avait ramassé un vieux bout de bois avant d'entrer dans la forêt, le laissait glisser sur le sol derrière elle, étendant ainsi la frontière peinte en orange. Seuls le bruissement des arbres et du le son de leurs pas sur les feuilles mortes virent briser le silence de la nuit.

« Je ne porte pas les bonnes chaussures pour ce genre d'expédition, » déplora Regina en constatant que sa paire de talons était fichue.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous portez des talons aussi ? Vous peignez, vous n'êtes pas censée avoir de la peinture sur tous vos vêtements et ne pas avoir un rond ? » Taquina Emma.

Regina la foudroya du regard alors qu'elles arrivaient dans une petite clairière. « Pourquoi avez-vous voulu faire cette promenade ? »

« Il n'y a personne pour vous entendre crier ici, » sourit la blonde. Elle rit mais se stoppa bien vite quand elle remarqua que Regina était sur le point de faire demi-tour. « Allez, c'est sympa. »

Se mordant la lèvre, la brune céda et elles continuèrent leur marche dans les bois en parlant de tout et de rien.

« Je pensais, » commença Emma alors qu'elles retournaient tranquillement vers la route.

« Hmm ? »

La Sheriff s'arrêta et creusa la boue avec la pointe de sa botte. « Je pensais que, peut-être, on aurait pu se revoir demain. »

Regina fronça les sourcils de confusion, refusant de comprendre ce que les paroles d'Emma pouvaient impliquer. La seule conclusion qui lui vint à l'esprit lui fit arquer les sourcils. « Comme un rendez-vous ? »

Emma tourna rapidement la tête les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? Non - Je veux dire, attendez ? Vous seriez d'accord ? J'allais vous proposer autre chose, mais oui ? »

Regina rougit furieusement et fut reconnaissante envers l'obscurité de la forêt qui masquait son état. « Qu'alliez-vous demander ? »

« Je voulais que nous nous retrouvions ici pendant la journée. J'aurai une surprise pour vous, » répondit Emma.

Il était clair qu'aucune d'entre elles ne voulut revenir sur leur quiproquo, ni réaliser combien elles en auraient eu envie toutes les deux.

Regina acquiesça. « Je serai là. »

A midi le lendemain, Regina, un peu nerveuse, conduisit jusqu'à la limite de la ville. C'était la première fois qu'elle retrouvait Emma en plein jour et bien qu'elle soit toujours présentable, ses 'habits de jour' la mettaient mal à l'aise.

Aussitôt qu'elle s'arrêta, elle vit Emma appuyée contre sa voiture de patrouille et elle haleta quand la porte du côté passager s'ouvrit et que son petit garçon - plus si petit que ça - sortit de la voiture. Immobile, elle prit le temps de détailler son fils de maintenant treize ans. Il avait grandi d'au moins trente centimètres et semblait être en pleine puberté, les quelques boutons sur son visage en attestaient. Précipitamment, elle sortit de sa voiture.

« Maman ? » Sa voix commençait à muer mais il restait son petit garçon.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants vers lui. Bien que leur relation ait grandi au téléphone ou à travers leurs lettres, elle ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près depuis presque deux ans. « Henry ? »

Le petit garçon s'élança en courant et Emma eut tout juste le temps de lui crier de faire attention. Il se stoppa le plus près possible de la ligne et offrit un grand sourire à Regina qui s'approchait lentement de lui les yeux pleins de larmes. « Tu m'as manqué. »

La brune essuya rapidement ses yeux et rit joyeusement. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

« Merci, » chuchota Regina lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent, Emma et elle, le soir-même, toutes les deux allongées sur le sol. Aucune des deux n'avoueraient jamais que d'être couché là à côté de l'autre était leur position favorite. « Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça. »

La brune et son fils avaient passé des heures à discuter des combats d'épée d'Henry, de ses promenades à cheval - Regina lui avait prodigué mille conseils que Henry avait écouté attentivement - des cours, de ses devoirs, de tout. Emma avait même évoqué Paige et aussitôt Henry s'était tu, les oreilles rougissantes. Regina avait tenté de gronder la blonde mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer son rire.

« Tu pourrais me montrer d'autres tableaux, » sourit Emma en regardant Regina. La brune lui renvoya un sourire plein de larmes avant de détourner son regard vers le ciel et d'écouter attentivement les histoires de la blonde sur les mythes et légendes grecs.

Si Regina avait fait attention à leur position, elle aurait vu Emma rapprocher sa main de la sienne avant qu'un petit choc ne la fasse reculer. Si Emma n'avait pas eu le regard tourné vers les étoiles, elle aurait vu la nouvelle émotion qui illuminait les yeux de Regina, identique à celle qui avait disparu en même temps que Daniel.

« J'ai travaillé ma magie. »

« J'ai travaillé mon art. »

La brune et la blonde étaient assises de part et d'autre de la ligne, aussi près que possible l'une de l'autre. Regina pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de la blonde. La douceur des nuits d'été revenue, Emma avait ressorti ses débardeurs et ses slims alors que la brune s'était contentée - pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde – d'un simple tee-shirt, d'un jean très coûteux et d'une paire de bottes en cuir. Même habillée simplement, la brune ressemblait à une gravure de mode.

« Toi d'abord, » indiqua Emma.

Regina se mordit la lèvre et manqua le sourire ravi d'Emma devant ce simple geste. Elle attrapa rapidement son sac et en sortit un carnet à croquis. Elle le tint serré contre sa poitrine avant de pointer un doigt menaçant vers Emma. « Tu ne dis rien. »

Intriguée, Emma haussa les sourcils. « Okay. »

Se mordant à nouveau la lèvre, Regina feuilleta rapidement son carnet. Des dizaines de paysages esquissés défilèrent avant qu'elle ne s'arrête sur son dernier dessin. Elle garda son carnet ouvert sur ses genoux, forçant la blonde à se pencher en avant. Leurs têtes se touchaient presque quand Emma pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux discerner le dessin.

Ce n'était pas un paysage. C'était elle, _Emma._

Regina retint son souffle et observa Emma étudier le portrait qu'elle avait fait d'elle regardant par une fenêtre la ville de Boston. Si la blonde n'avait pas su qu'il lui était impossible de quitter Storybrooke elle aurait juré qu'elle avait posé pour Regina.

« Wow, » soupira Emma. « C'est magnifique. »

Regina releva la tête les yeux pleins d'espoir vers le visage souriant de la blonde. « Je pourrais- Non, oublie. »

« Tu pourrais quoi ? » Demanda Regina en se penchant vers l'avant.

Emma la regarda tristement avant de détourner le regard vers la ligne orange peinte entre elles. « J'allais te demandais si je pouvais le garder. »

« Oh, » souffla Regina en regardant à son tour la ligne qui les séparait. Elle replongea à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Emma. « Oui, tu peux. »

La blonde sourit. « Merci. »

Regina rougit et posa son carnet à côté d'elle quand elle entendit la blonde se racler la gorge.

« Je peux essayer quelque chose ? »

Regina acquiesça.

Emma se redressa sur ses genoux et s'approcha si près de la ligne que la barrière se mit à bourdonner. Elle fit signe du doigt à Regina de se relever et de l'imiter. Méfiante, la brune s'installa et elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. La blonde leva la main et elle sentit le picotement de la magie courir à travers son corps quand elle la posa contre la barrière.

Emma n'eut pas besoin de parler. Doucement et prudemment, Regina plaça sa main contre celle de la blonde, se préparant à être violemment repoussé en arrière. Mais rien ne se passa. Pour la première fois en plus de deux ans, Regina sentit la main d'Emma contre la sienne, bien qu'il reste encore une fine couche de magie entre elle, pas très agréable mais inoffensive.

Les deux femmes regardèrent leurs paumes se toucher les yeux écarquillés, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent quand elles sentirent l'autre sur leurs doigts, quand elles sentirent la chaleur que l'autre dégageait. « Eh bien, » chuchota Regina à bout de souffle et stupéfaite.

Leurs mains se touchèrent bien plus longtemps que nécessaire mais aucune des deux ne s'en soucia. Regina reporta son regard sur Emma après qu'elles se soient séparées. Elle remarqua que le regard de la blonde s'attarda sur ses lèvres avant que ses yeux verts ne plongent dans les siens.

La brune déglutit. « Je peux essayer quelque chose ? »

Emma acquiesça.

Lentement, prudemment, comme si elles étaient attirées l'une par l'autre comme des aimants, elles penchèrent leur tête vers l'avant, rapprochant leurs lèvres de plus en plus. Plus elles se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre et plus elles sentaient le souffle chaud de l'autre.

_Presque._

Le choc électrique qui les envoya voler plus mètres en arrière leur arracha un cri à toutes les deux. Emma, maintenant habituée à ce genre de choc, fut la première à se relever, elle examina rapidement ses bras râpés avant de se précipiter vers la frontière où Regina venait à peine de se relever. « Regina ! »

A peine la brune s'était-elle relevée que la tristesse et la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux disparut, immédiatement remplacée par la colère. Emma remarqua les mains écorchées et pleine de sang de la brune. Regina serra les poings et sa mâchoire se raidit. « Je crois que je vais y aller. »

Emma la rappela avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de se retourner. « Regina ! »

Luttant contre elle-même, Regina finit par se retourner et elle aperçut le regret dans les yeux de la blonde qui continuait de fixer la ligne orange peinte sur le sol. Emma reposa simplement sa main contre la barrière magique. Sans hésitation, Regina s'avança vers la ligne et déposa sa main contre celle d'Emma. A nouveau, la magie bourdonna entre leurs mains mais, une fois encore, elles sentirent la chaleur de l'autre contre leur paume et le sentiment d'être seule diminua.

Emma regarda Regina fixer leurs mains jointes, elle voulut entrelacer leurs doigts mais elle savait que cela les projetterait à nouveau en arrière. Emma plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la brune et elle put y lire le même désespoir et la même tristesse que celle qui l'habitait.

« Un jour. »

* * *

><p><strong>NdT :<strong> Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésité pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quels soit bonnes ou mauvaise, que se soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci, ...)

A la semaine prochaine ! :)

**PS : **Je recherche quelqu'un qui aurait déjà lu l'histoire original et qui accepterait de relire les deux chapitres suivant (et même celui-ci) pour m'aider à corriger mes fautes, mes erreurs de compréhensions et mes lourdeurs. Des intéressés ?


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Hunnyfresh (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

**NdT : **Coucou ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre deux de _« __A Fine Line__ »_, j'espère qu'il comblera vos attentes et restera aussi fidèle que possible à l'histoire. Merci à EvilQueen3381 et à Swann33 pour la relecture et la correction, vous êtes des chefs !

Bonne lecture.

**RaR : **Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes anonymes (ou non) qui on prit le temps de laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce qu'il pensait du premier chapitre. Vous êtes vraiment formidable et chacun de vos messages m'a énormément touché ! Alors merci, MERCI A TOUS !

* * *

><p><strong>A Fine Line<br>**_[TRADUCTION de Hunnyfresh]_

_Après __l'exil de __Regina__, __la petite ville de __Storybrooke __devient __protégée __une fois de plus __par __un enchantement qui __empêche quiconque de__ sortir ou d'entrer à __Storybrooke__. __Emma __et __Regina __se retrouvent __au bord __de la ville__, __souhaitant__ chacune __un moyen de passer de __l'autre côté__._

_- SwanQueen._

**CHAPITRE 2**

« Tu conduis quatre heures presque tous les jours pour venir ici ? » Demanda Emma alors qu'elles étaient assises toutes les deux près de la ligne.

« Trois, » répondit Regina en s'appuyant sur ses mains.

Emma gloussa, s'attirant un regard noir de la femme assise en face d'elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es la raison du réchauffement climatique et de l'existence des limitations de vitesse. »

Regina roula des yeux avant de tirer la langue à la blonde.

« Ça doit être fatiguant de conduire autant, non ? »

« Je vais peut-être passer plus de soirées chez moi dans ce cas-là, » menaça la brune.

Emma leva les mains en signe de reddition, « Non c'est bon, je veux dire. Continue de venir. »

Elle vit le sourire bref et hésitant qui passa sur le visage de la brune et elle baissa les yeux vers la ligne pour masquer le sien. Alors que leurs regards s'accrochaient à nouveau, leurs mains se posèrent une nouvelle fois l'une contre l'autre. « Dès que j'aurai brisé cette barrière, je te rembourserai toute l'essence que tu as du utiliser. »

Regina rit et ce son résonna agréablement aux oreilles de la blonde. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne feras pas tout ton possible dans le seul but de préserver ton portefeuille ? »

« Hé, je suis la Sheriff, » lui rappela Emma.

« Et c'est moi qui ai fixé ton salaire, » souligna Regina. « Je suis prête à parier que ta mère n'a apporté aucun changement à ce que j'avais fait, mis à part le fait de faire revenir la ville à une époque archaïque. »

« M'en parle pas, » grogna Emma.

Lentement, elles séparèrent leurs mains et le picotement de la magie s'estompa lentement. Regina baissa les yeux vers sa main et poussa un profond soupir quand le picotement de la magie, dû au contact de leurs mains, disparut complètement. Elle releva les yeux vers la ligne et fixa l'autre côté de celle-ci avec envie.

« Hey, » commença doucement Emma, sentant le changement d'humeur de la brune. Elle leva la main avec l'intention de la poser sur le genou de Regina mais elle retint son geste à temps. « J'ai une idée. »

Les yeux de Regina brillèrent d'espoir. « Oh ? »

Confuse quant à la raison pour laquelle Emma souhaitait la rencontrer à six heures avec un petit panier repas, Regina était sur le point d'installer sa couverture le long de la ligne quand elle aperçut la voiture de patrouille d'Emma arriver. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de masquer le petit sourire qui étira ses lèvres quand Emma sortit de sa voiture.

La blonde avait l'air nerveuse même si elle marchait vers elle avec confiance, les mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans.

« Quelle est ta grande idée, Sheriff ? » Demanda Regina en regardant la barrière entre elles comme si celle-ci était tangible.

Les yeux d'Emma brillèrent de détermination. « Tu as quelque chose à faire maintenant ? »

« Excuse-moi ? » Demanda Regina confuse. « C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir ici, tu te souviens ? »

Emma soupira roulant mentalement des yeux. « Si tu ne fais rien, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être aller nous asseoir quelque part toutes les deux, manger un morceau, écouter un peu de musique et, tu sais, parler de ce qu'on aime ou non. »

« Un rendez-vous ? » Regina retint difficilement son rire à l'explication détaillée de la blonde.

Emma hocha vivement la tête. « Mais on ne l'appellera ainsi que si tu dis oui. »

La brune sourit en regardant son panier repas, comprenant finalement la raison de cet étrange rendez-vous. « Je suppose que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. »

« Ne saute pas de joie surtout, » répliqua sarcastiquement Emma avant de faire un signe de tête vers la forêt. « Je sais que c'est un excellent restaurant. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Regina laissa échapper un rire. « J'imagine que les réservations ont dû être impossibles à obtenir. »

Emma sourit avant de faire quelques pas vers la forêt, attendant que Regina la suive. « Je connais des gens qui connaissent des gens. »

« Il faut marcher en plus ? » Demanda Regina. « Notre rendez-vous commence mal. »

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions prendre la route touristique. Combien de fois as-tu vu un arbre coupé en deux ? » Demanda Emma en désignant la forêt derrière elle.

« Je ne sais pas, cela dépend du nombre de fois où nous irons dans ce restaurant dont tu me parles tant, » ironisa Regina.

Emma grimaça, incapable de masquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. « Ça dépendra de ce que tu as apporté, j'ai entendu dire que le chef était le meilleur des environs. »

« Vu qu'il n'y a que toi et moi, je vais prendre cela comme un compliment. »

« Tu m'apprendras ? »

« Je ne suis pas prête à sacrifier mes appareils culinaires ou ma cuisine. »

Emma la foudroya du regard alors que Regina lui renvoyait son plus beau sourire.

« Henry. »

« Je ne cuisinerai plus jamais pour ce gamin, » marmonna la blonde.

« C'est mieux ainsi, » raisonna gentiment Regina.

Elle plissa les yeux quand elles arrivèrent dans une petite clairière entourée par les arbres. En son centre trônait une immense souche d'arbre fissurée en son milieu, là où avait eu lieu la séparation entre la ville et le monde extérieur. Regina remarqua la moitié de vase et les fleurs qu'Emma avait disposé tout contre la ligne de son côté de la souche. Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui offrir un sourire crispé avant de déclarer : « Bienvenue _Chez Forêt_. »

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la souche d'arbre et Emma, après avoir sorti son téléphone de sa poche, lança la playlist de musique classique qu'elle avait préparé pour ce soir. Elle fit signe à Regina de s'installer de son côté. « Madame. »

« Pas de sièges ? »

Emma passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça à la réflexion de la brune. « A la japonaise ? »

Elle s'assit en tailleur de son côté de la souche et fut heureuse quand Regina installa sa couverture et l'imita. « Je dois bien avouer que je n'étais encore jamais allée dans un restaurant français en plein air et inspiré des traditions japonaises. »

Emma rit avant d'attirer son sac vers elle et de récupérer la moitié de bougie qu'elle avait installé contre la ligne. Elle l'alluma et rapidement un doux parfum de pomme et de cannelle flotta dans l'air qui les entourait. « Le menu est limité, mais commande ce que tu veux. »

Regina sortit de son panier un Tupperware de lasagne, du pain à l'ail et une bouteille d'eau.

« Waah, je veux la même chose, » gémit Emma en fixant les lasagnes de la brune alors qu'elle sortait un sandwich de son sac.

« Peut-être qu'un jour je t'en ferai, » déclara tranquillement Regina en jetant un regard significatif à la blonde assise en face d'elle.

Emma se crispa et offrit un sourire triste à la brune avant de le chasser et de sortir de son sac un verre à pied en plastique dans lequel elle vida le contenu d'une briquette de vin. Regina rit quand elle vit la blonde décrocher la paille en plastique de la boite et s'en servir pour briser l'opercule, l'enlever et verser le vin dans le verre. « Classe. »

Emma sourit avant de lever son verre vers Regina et de trinquer avec elle.

La conversation s'engagea facilement. Emma parla de comment Leroy tentait de séduire les bonnes sœurs, de Henry et de ses nombreuses activités - elle avoua même à Regina, qu'elle aimait lui parler de Paige dans le seul but de voir ses oreilles rougir. Elle lui raconta également qu'elle s'était mise à courir pour tuer le temps alors que la plupart des habitants pensaient simplement qu'elle était soucieuse de sa santé.

Regina lui parla de la ville, lui expliqua que parfois, alors qu'elle revenait de leur rencontre nocturne, elle restait debout et s'asseyait sur son balcon juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir le jour et la nuit se rencontrer, de voir le soleil se lever et inonder progressivement les rues de la ville de ses rayons. Elle lui parla du café qu'elle fréquentait et de comment le barman, à plusieurs reprises, lui avait laissé son numéro sur le bord de son gobelet.

Regina se plut à noter la manière dont Emma se tendit à son histoire, la manière dont ses yeux verts brillèrent de jalousie, de tristesse et de colère. La brune avança sa main vers celle d'Emma, voulant la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle n'allait là-bas que pour boire un café mais sa main fut repoussée par un choc électrique qui fit vaciller le vase de la blonde.

Une fois qu'Emma eut ramassé et replacé son vase au centre de la souche, un silence solennel plana entre elles. Les mêmes pensées traversèrent leur esprit. Pendant combien de temps pourraient-elles continuer ainsi ? Combien de temps avant que l'une d'entre elles ne se fatigue ? Avant que Regina n'en ait marre de faire les trois heures de trajet ? Avant qu'Emma n'accepte son destin et ne cesse de vouloir le fuir ? Aucune des deux femmes n'avait de réponse à offrir à l'autre, pas plus qu'elles n'en avait pour elle-même.

« Veux-tu danser ? »

Regina releva précipitamment la tête, sortant de ses pensées. Complètement confuse, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Emma la devança en se levant. Après que la blonde eut parcouru sa playlist, la voix douce et fluette de Heather Nova s'éleva dans l'air.

Elle attendit que Regina se lève avant de s'approcher le plus près possible de la ligne et d'y poser ses deux mains. Elle grimaça et recula de quelques centimètres lorsqu'elle reçu un petit choc de magie. Elle accrocha le regard de la brune. « Fais attention. »

Regina se rapprocha de la ligne et d'Emma le plus possible avant de coller ses mains contre celles de la blonde. Elles sentirent le picotement familier de la magie et sourirent devant l'acte de rébellion que représentait ce simple geste. Personne ne pourrait le leur enlever.

Emma commença à se balancer en rythme le long de la barrière. Mais quand elle voulut s'avancer, elle et Regina furent repoussées l'une de l'autre de quelques pas.

Emma gémit de frustration et passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux. Regina revint simplement vers la ligne et déposa à nouveau ses mains contre la barrière et attendit qu'Emma fasse de même. Après avoir libéré sa colère en envoyant voler au loin un rocher, la blonde retourna auprès de Regina et posa ses mains contre les siennes. A nouveau, elle tenta de se balancer.

« Non, » murmura Regina.

« Mais ce n'est pas danser, » répondit tristement Emma.

Regina sourit tristement bien que de l'espoir continuait de briller dans ses yeux. « C'est assez. »

« C'est mon meilleur profil tu sais. »

« Tais-toi. »

Emma lui tira la langue alors qu'elle se réinstallait sur ses coudes, ses boucles blondes cascadant sur son épaule. Regina était assise en face d'elle, une lampe torche allumée posée à côté d'elle lui fournissait la lumière suffisante pour y voir clair, elle dessinait furieusement le nez plongé dans son carnet. L'air de pure concentration sur son visage fit sourire la blonde.

« Ca fait des heures que je suis dans cette position Regina, » se plaignit Emma.

« Alors allonge-toi. Je n'ai plus besoin que tu prennes la pose, » répondit un peu sèchement Regina en la regardant brièvement avant de se remettre à dessiner.

Mais Emma ne l'écouta pas de peur qu'elle se soit trompée. Au lieu de ça, elle se pencha un peu plus en arrière et joua du bout des doigts avec sa lampe qui éclairait Regina avant de tourner le regard vers le ciel et les étoiles au-dessus d'elle.

La blonde et la brune, qui s'étaient retrouvées assez tôt, avançaient lentement à travers les bois en portant chacune leur propre tente.

« J'ai changé d'avis, » lâcha Regina alors qu'elles cherchaient un endroit où installer leur campement. « Je ne veux plus faire ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je déteste le camping. »

« T'as déjà essayé ? Et puis, parfois, tu dors littéralement sur le bord de la route, » souligna Emma.

« Je ne fais pas ça. » Ses yeux brillèrent de défi.

« Allez, ce sera comme cette fois où nous nous sommes toutes les deux endormies, sauf que cette fois, ce sera plus confortable. » Emma lâcha son sac, sa chaise et sa tente, qu'elle commença à installer dans la petite clairière qu'elles venaient d'atteindre.

Regina installa sa chaise et regarda Emma s'activer autour de sa tente, appréciant de voir les muscles de la blonde se tendre sous l'effort.

« Peux-tu arrêter de me mater et commencer à t'installer ? » Taquina Emma en lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Je ne mate pas, » rougit Regina.

« C'est ça, Regina, » rit la blonde alors qu'elle se dépêchait de finir d'installer sa tente pour pouvoir avoir tout le loisir de voir Regina se débattre avec la sienne. Voir la brune dans un environnement inconnu la faisait toujours sourire malicieusement. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette femme agitée qui lui donnait envie de rire et en même temps la faisait se sentir mal.

« Fini. »

Emma se retourna incrédule et aperçut la petite tente deux personnes de Regina montée et bien ancrée sur le sol. « Comment tu as fait ça ? Tu as utilisé la magie ? »

La brune roula des yeux. « Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que je n'ai plus de magie ? »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu aies pu finir avant moi, » déclara Emma d'un ton accusateur en pointant sa propre tente.

« Compétitive Miss Swan ? » Demanda Regina amusée alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans son fauteuil et qu'elle faisait un signe de tête en direction de la tente de la blonde. « Je t'en prie, très chère, montre-moi comment tu fais ? »

Emma pencha la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard noir. « C'est une tente instantanée. »

Regina roula à nouveau des yeux. « Dépêchez-vous, Miss Swan. »

Elles installèrent leurs tentes aussi proche que possible de la ligne avant qu'Emma ne sorte sa lampe anti-moustiques et n'installe un petit lampion près de leur tente. Elles s'allongèrent dedans, la tête à l'extérieur.

« Je n'ai toujours pas vu ce que tu as dessiné l'autre jour, » déclara Emma.

« Je n'ai pas fini. »

« Je veux le voir quand tu auras fini. »

« Patience, » répondit Regina. Elle baissa la voix et se mit à chuchoter, ne voulant pas briser le calme de la forêt. « Où Henry pense-t-il que tu vas ? »

« Il sait, » répondit-elle simplement tout en continuant à dessiner dans la poussière.

« Tes parents ? »

Emma se figea. « Quoi mes parents ? »

« Ils savent ? »

« Non, » répondit avec hésitation la blonde.

La brune s'y était attendu. Après tout, elle était la Méchante Reine, et si Snow et Charming savaient qu'elle venait si près de la ville dans le seul but de voir leur fille près de cinq fois par semaine, ils auraient sûrement agi pour changer les choses.

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, » commença Regina pour apaiser la culpabilité de la blonde. « Ils pourraient vouloir t'enfermer en haut d'une tour. »

Emma laissa échapper un rire. « Viendras-tu me sauver en grimpant à mes cheveux ? »

« Si ils arrivent de ce côté, » plaisanta Regina.

Le visage d'Emma se ferma brusquement et elle se remit à dessiner, plus brusquement cette fois, dans la poussière. « J'ai pratiqué - »

« Je sais, » se précipita de dire Regina.

« J'essaie - »

« Emma, » déclara un peu plus fermement Regina lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien. « Je sais. »

Les nuits devenaient de plus en plus froides et à en juger par le changement de couleur des feuilles, l'automne s'installait doucement. Les nuits n'étaient également plus aussi claires que ce dont elles avaient l'habitude et, bien que toujours installées sur leurs couvertures, elles se retrouvèrent obligées de s'emmitoufler sous plusieurs couches de vêtements et de s'enrouler dans d'épaisses couvertures.

Mais malgré cela, elles continuaient de se voir, de s'allonger face à face sur leurs couvertures installées de part et d'autre de la ligne. Parfois, elles finissaient par s'endormir et presque à chaque fois, l'une des deux se retrouvait violemment projetée en arrière car elle avait essayé de se blottir contre la chaleur de l'autre dans son sommeil.

« Il commence à faire froid, » déclara Regina d'une voix détachée.

« Je sais, » répondit Emma alors qu'elle était assise sur le capot de sa voiture.

L'accord tacite flotta entre elles. L'hiver approchait. Elles ne pourraient plus se voir tous les jours. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord cet été, une fois l'hiver arrivé, elles réduiraient le nombre de leurs rendez-vous mais aucune des deux ne savait si elles en seraient capable.

Elles restèrent immobiles et silencieuses, Emma assise sur le capot de sa voiture, Regina appuyée contre sa portière, cherchant désespérément une autre solution.

Elles ne se rencontrèrent plus que pour des occasions spéciales ou les jours où la température annoncée était plus clémente malgré la neige qui recouvrait le sol, mais le fait d'habiter dans le Maine réduisit considérablement ce genre d'occasion.

Regina ne voulait pas qu'Emma, qui n'avait jamais réussi à s'habituer au froid malgré les trois ans qu'elle avait passés à Storybrooke, n'attrape froid lors de leurs rencontres et Emma, quant à elle, ne voulait pas que Regina fasse les allers-retours entre Boston et Storybrooke alors que les routes étaient enneigées et verglacées.

Malheureusement pour elles, la neige se mit à tomber mi-novembre et l'occasion spéciale la plus proche était noël. La seule chose qui les empêcha de se rendre de nouveau à la ligne fut que, chaque soir, Emma appelait Regina sous couvert qu'Henry souhaitait lui parler.

La veille de noël, Regina fit, prudemment, les quatre heures de route qui la séparaient de Storybrooke, ses cadeaux bien emballés sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Un sourire heureux illumina son visage quand elle arriva et vit la voiture de patrouille d'Emma l'attendant.

Dès qu'elle vit la Mercedes de Regina approcher, Emma, vêtue de son bonnet à pompon et de sa veste d'hiver, sortit rapidement de sa voiture un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage - qui lui donna un air un peu idiot. Henry sortit plus lentement et dignement de la voiture et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la ligne pour saluer la brune.

Regina marcha à leur rencontre, le cadeau de Henry et Emma sous le bras et s'étonna une nouvelle fois de voir son fils de quatorze ans ressembler un peu plus à un homme chaque jour.

« Joyeux Noël, maman, » la salua Henry de sa voix grave.

« Joyeux Noël mon chéri. » Elle sourit et désigna son cadeau de la main. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas l'avoir tout de suite- »

« Ouvre-le pour moi, » coupa Henry. Il échangea un regard avec Emma et la brune comprit qu'il savait ce qu'Emma essayait de faire.

Elle déballa le cadeau pour lui et fut heureuse de voir son air surpris. Henry voulut se rapprocher d'elle mais Emma le repoussa en arrière juste à temps. La brune lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de lever le cadeau de son fils - un casque d'équitation personnalisé.

« Merci, maman ! » sourit-il.

Regina replaça le casque dans son sac, heureuse que son fils apprécie son cadeau.

Le froid les empêcha de rester ensemble aussi longtemps qu'ils l'auraient souhaité mais Emma et Henry eurent tout de même le temps de finir le thermos de chocolat chaud qu'ils avaient apporté et Regina de boire son verre de cidre chaud.

Quand Henry retourna s'installer dans la voiture, Regina et Emma firent quelques pas sur le côté alors que la neige commençait à tomber doucement.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » admit timidement Emma.

« Moi aussi. »

« Toi d'abord. »

Regina déballa le cadeau d'Emma les doigts tremblants. Elle le sortit de son emballage et le présenta à la blonde. Elle avait fait encadrer le dessin d'Emma qu'elle avait fait quelques mois plus tôt et la blonde sourit largement quand elle remarqua l'ajout que la brune avait fait à son portrait : elles étaient assises toutes les deux l'une contre l'autre, Regina dans ses bras, son dos appuyé contre sa poitrine.

Regina évita le regard d'Emma, elle sentit ses joues chauffer et se prépara à recevoir les moqueries ou les rires de la blonde. Après une minute de silence, une fine couche de neige commença à recouvrir le cadre. Regina vit la main d'Emma s'avancer vers le cadre avant de s'arrêter, la blonde serra les dents en pensant à la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas toucher le cadre, à pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas tenir la femme en face d'elle de la même façon que sur le tableau.

« Tu l'accrocheras pour moi ? » Demanda Emma dans un sourire malgré ses yeux plein de larmes.

Regina releva la tête et fut soulagée quand elle vit l'expression d'Emma. Elle acquiesça avant de serrer le tableau contre sa poitrine.

Emma enfonça sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite étonnamment bien enveloppée dans un papier rouge orné de petits bonhommes de neige. Elle déchira vivement l'emballage qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol avant de révéler la petite boite à bijoux en velours. La blonde lutta un peu pour l'ouvrir avec sa main gantée et quand elle eut réussi, elle déposa la boite ouverte dans le creux de sa main avant de la tendre vers Regina. A l'intérieur, la brune découvrit une mince chaîne en argent sertie d'un anneau, celui-ci était incrusté de centaines de petits diamants - enfin, la blonde ne savait pas s'ils l'étaient vraiment mais la manière dont le bijou brillait l'avait fait craquer.

Elle retira son gant avec ses dents avant de se saisir délicatement du bijou et de le laisser pendre dans l'air. « Je ne savais pas si tu préférais l'or ou l'argent ou- »

Regina serra le cadre plus fort contre sa poitrine. « Tu le porteras pour moi ? »

Emma retira son autre gant et lutta quelques instants pour ouvrir le fermoir avec ses doigts engourdis. Elle réussit finalement à accrocher le collier et ajusta le pendentif près de son propre collier.

« Il ressemble au tien, » commenta Regina.

« Oh. » Emma, gênée, retira sa main de son cou. « Je n'y avais pas fait attention. »

Elle enfonça ses mains profondément dans ses poches et se mit à divaguer. « J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas un cœur, on sait tous que les cœurs peuvent être brisés alors que les cercles, ils sont ... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, se sentant soudainement stupide.

« Je sais. » Regina lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle fit un signe de la tête vers le collier. « Je l'aime beaucoup. »

Emma creusa la neige du bout de sa botte et, sans même lever les yeux, elle posa sa main contre la barrière. Regina l'imita et après quelques instants, elles sentirent la magie réagir à leur contact, cherchant à les séparer.

Regina la regarda tristement puis jeta un rapide regard vers la voiture où son fils était assis. Sans un mot, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle ne se laissa aller que quand elle fut à plusieurs kilomètres de Storybrooke.

Il était plus de six heures du soir et la tempête qui faisait encore rage dehors avait coupé l'électricité dans l'appartement de Regina. Elle essayait désespérément de se dépêcher, cherchant ses habits les plus chauds et les plus attrayants à la lueur d'une bougie. La sonnerie de son téléphone coupa cependant son effervescence et elle traversa rapidement la pièce pour attraper l'appareil.

Elle décrocha, s'attendant à entendre la voix grave de Henry mais fut accueillie par le « Hey » hésitant d'Emma.

« Emma ? » Demanda Regina en se laissant tomber sur son lit. « Tout va bien ? Henry- »

« Henry va bien, » coupa rapidement Emma.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Les infos disent que c'est la tempête du siècle. »

« Elle n'est pas si horrible que ça, » répondit automatiquement Regina avant de regarder par la fenêtre de son appartement et de voir les lumières de la rue vaciller, d'énormes nuages gris menaçaient les gratte-ciels et la neige tombait à gros flocons recouvrant ainsi la ville d'un épais manteau blanc.

« Je ne veux pas que tu conduises, Regina. »

« Emma- »

« C'est trop dangereux, » déclara fermement la blonde.

« Je conduirai prudemment. »

« Non et ce n'est pas négociable, » soutint Emma. « Reste chez toi. »

« Non. »

« Regina. »

« Emma, » commença farouchement la brune, le ton grave. « Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis Noël. »

« Et je veux pouvoir te voir au prochain Noël, pas aller visiter une tombe sur le bord de la route. »

Regina fulmina en silence.

« S'il-te-plait, » supplia Emma. « Le temps est horrible ici aussi, je ne veux pas que tu conduises là-dessous. »

La brune souffla avec colère et retomba sur son lit. « Bien. »

« Merci, » souffla Emma avec soulagement.

Regina rampa jusqu'à sa tête de lit, se glissa sous les couvertures et appuya son téléphone contre son oreille. « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Elles parlèrent sans s'interrompre pendant des heures, parlant aussi bien des petites choses, comme les nouveaux et merveilleux pinceaux que Regina venait de s'acheter, que des grandes choses, comme la façon dont Emma avait réussi à se téléporter au poste du Sheriff un matin où elle était en retard. Au moment où l'électricité revint dans l'appartement de la brune, il était déjà plus de minuit et les deux femmes se contentaient de rester au téléphone avec l'autre, elles n'échangèrent pas un mot, profitant simplement de la compagnie de l'autre.

Regina remarqua finalement l'heure et soupira tristement dans le téléphone, elle regarda le cadre qu'elle gardait sur sa table de nuit et murmura tout bas pour la blonde à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Joyeux anniversaire, Emma. »

A peine les premiers signes de la fin de hiver étaient-ils arrivés, qu'Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent au bord de la ville et aucune d'entre elle ne put ignorer le grand sourire timide qui ornait le visage de l'autre, même si Emma n'avait trouvé aucune solution pour briser ce fichu dôme qui entourait la ville.

Chaque fois qu'elles se rencontraient, il devenait de plus en plus dur de se quitter et l'idée qu'Emma n'était pas assez puissante pour briser le sort s'insinuait progressivement dans leur esprit. Les semaines passèrent et elles n'en parlèrent pas, mais la nuit, quand elles ne souhaitaient rien d'autre qu'être ensemble, être dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sentir leurs doigts s'entrelacer et leur main se lier les laissaient en manque de l'autre, un désir ardent brûlant en elles.

La plupart des nuits, Regina dormait à moins d'une heure de la ville pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec Emma et Henry quand celui-ci venait. Presque tous les soirs, Emma apportait son dîner à la ligne et elle ne fût pas surprise de voir Regina l'imiter rapidement.

Mais cette nuit, cette nuit Emma en avait assez d'être enfermée dans cette ville et elle désespérait de trouver un jour un moyen de passer cette ligne. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa mère avait noté son comportement inhabituel et qu'elle l'avait discrètement suivie.

Alors qu'Emma était près de la ligne, sa main pressée contre celle de Regina, Mary Margareth arrêta sa voiture et sortit rapidement de celle-ci en criant. « Ecarte-toi d'elle ! »

La voix aigüe les fit sursauter et, instinctivement, Regina voulu tirer Emma derrière elle pour la protéger mais la barrière l'envoya voler en arrière.

« Regina ! » Cria Emma en voyant l'autre femme allongée sur le sol.

Mary Margareth attrapa le bras de sa fille et la força à se tourner vers elle. « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

Emma se dégagea d'un coup sec de l'étreinte de sa mère et se retourna vers Regina qui avançait vers elle en boitant. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ? Elle est démoniaque, Emma, » lui rappela Snow.

« Elle n'est pas démoniaque, » répliqua rapidement la blonde. « Regina ! »

La brune de l'autre côté de la ligne dévisagea la femme aux cheveux courts et fit quelques pas en boitant vers la blonde malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait la cheville. « Je vais bien, Miss Swan. »

Snow attrapa à nouveau le bras de sa fille et la tira vers leur voiture. « Reste loin de la ligne, Emma. Tu pourrais te faire mal. »

« C'est déjà fait ! » Cria Emma. « Je suis coincée ici, Mary Margareth ! Je n'ai nulle part où aller ! Et ça, ça me fait bien plus mal qu'un choc électrique et quelques égratignures ! »

« Nous avons convenu- »

« Et c'était un accord stupide ! » Hurla Emma, laissant exploser toute sa haine et son dégoût. « Ouais, personne ne peut entrer dans la ville mais je ne veux pas vivre à Storybrooke jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne veux pas vivre dans la Forêt Enchantée. Je ne veux pas être prise au piège et ici, je le suis. »

« A qui la faute ? » Demanda Snow en jetant un regard noir à Regina. « Cela la garde aussi loin de nous. Souviens-toi de ça, Emma. »

« Je sais, » haleta Emma. « Chaque fois que je viens ici je me rends bien compte que ni elle ni moi ne pouvons franchir cette ligne. »

Snow plissa des yeux et fit aller et venir son regard de sa fille à la femme de l'autre côté de la ligne. « Depuis combien de temps vous vous retrouvez ici ? »

« Quelle importance ? » Emma secoua la tête tristement et chuchota. « On ne peut pas franchir la ligne. »

« Pourquoi ... » Snow se tendit et fixa les deux femmes. « Depuis combien de temps _cela_ dure-t-il ? »

Elle marcha vers la ligne et pointa un doigt menaçant vers Regina. « Nous t'avons donné de nombreuses chances. Tu as été bannie, Regina ! »

La brune pencha la tête en avant et ricana. « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, très chère ? »

« Reste loin de ma fille. »

« Non. »

Snow se retourna vers Regina quand elle entendit sa réponse. « Pardon ? »

« J'ai arrêté de recevoir des ordres de toi, de ton royaume et de cette ville le jour où j'ai franchi cette ligne. Tu peux me menacer autant que tu le veux, Snow White, mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux de mon côté de la ligne. » La voix de Regina était basse et menaçante, en tout point similaire à celle qu'elle utilisait quand elle était encore l'Evil Queen.

« Très bien. » Snow se retourna et tira sa fille avec elle. « Je t'interdis de la revoir, Emma. »

« Quoi ? » Hurla la blonde en dégageant vivement son poignet de la poigne de sa mère. « Je suis adulte, Mary Margareth. Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de voir qui que se soit. »

« Elle est l'Evil Queen, Emma ! » Cria Mary Margareth. « Et même si elle a changé, tu ne peux pas être avec elle ! »

Les yeux verts d'Emma la regardèrent avec défi. « Regarde-moi. »

Aucune des deux brunes n'eut le temps de réagir avant qu'Emma ne s'élance en courant vers Regina. Pendant un bref instant, Emma pensa qu'elle allait réussir, qu'elle allait réussir à franchir cette ligne et pouvoir partir avec Regina.

Mais la barrière magique l'envoya voler à une dizaine de mètres et elle retomba en glissant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et écœurant.

« Emma ! » Cria Regina les yeux écarquillés et en s'avançant rapidement vers la ligne.

Snow se précipita vers sa fille et s'agenouilla près d'elle pour l'aider à se relever mais Emma la repoussa et courut une nouvelle fois vers la ligne. De nouveau, elle fût renvoyée violemment en arrière et elle roula plusieurs fois sur le sol avant de s'arrêter.

« Emma, arrête ! » Hurla Regina depuis son côté de la ligne et sa vision fût brouillés par les larmes quand elle vit Emma lutter pour tenir debout.

Mais la blonde s'obstina. Ses joues avaient beau être éraflées et sa veste déchirée, elle boita une nouvelle fois vers la ligne et fut, cette fois encore, renvoyée violemment en arrière.

« Arrête ! » Regina porta rapidement ses mains vers son visage quand elle vit le filet de sang qui coulait sur le front d'Emma.

Snow se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers elle mais Emma cracha un peu de sang avant de se relever et la bouscula quand elle se dirigea lentement vers Regina.

« Emma, s'il-te-plait, » supplia la brune.

La blonde frappa la barrière avec son poing et cria quand elle sentit la résistance invisible et le choc de magie qui la parcourut malgré ses tentatives pour contrôler sa magie. Elle maintint le contact, luttant contre la magie mais elle fut rapidement à bout de force et tomba à genoux près de la ligne.

Regina, le visage baigné par les larmes, s'accroupit devant la blonde et fixa son visage meurtri plein de larmes et de sang.

« Emma, s'il-te-plait, arrête d'essayer, » supplia doucement Regina.

Emma rassembla ses dernières forces et releva la tête, exposant son front éraflé et la bosse qui y grossissait de plus en plus. Regina put lire dans les yeux pleins de larmes de la blonde le même désespoir et la même impuissance qui l'habitaient.

« Non. »

* * *

><p><strong>NdT :<strong> Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, que se soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci ...)

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Hunnyfresh (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

**NdT : **Et voilà ! C'est déjà le dernier chapitre... Oui, je sais, moi aussi je suis triste. J'ai vraiment été très heureuse de partager cette - courte - aventure avec vous et j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à me suivre. Je remercie une nouvelle fois mes deux correctrices - _EvilQueen3381_ et _Swan33_ - qui me aidé à finaliser ce chapitre et le rendre encore plus beau ! Merci )

Cette histoire est vraiment magnifique et même si j'ai essayé au maximum de lui rester fidèle, elle ne le saura jamais autant que l'originale ! Donc, je ne peux que vous conseillez d'aller la lire en anglais (le lien est sur mon profil pour ceux qui ne voudraient pas chercher !)

Bonne lecture.

**RaR : **J'aimerais remercier tous les anonymes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, c'était vraiment très gentil de votre part et chacune de vos review m'a touché et fais énormément plaisir. Je dois même avouer que dans toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, certaines m'on fait pleurer, mais chut, c'est un secret !;) Il en va de même pour tous ceux que j'ai déjà remerciés ! Vous êtes vraiment des gens géniaux et je ne regrette pas du tout de mettre lancé dans cette traduction ! MERCI A TOUS ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>A Fine Line<br>**_[TRADUCTION de Hunnyfresh]_

_Après __l'exil de __Regina__, __la petite ville de __Storybrooke __devient __protégée __une fois de plus __par __un enchantement qui __empêche quiconque de__ sortir ou d'entrer à __Storybrooke__. __Emma __et __Regina __se retrouvent __au bord __de la ville__, __souhaitant__ chacune __un moyen de passer de __l'autre côté__._

_- SwanQueen._

**CHAPITRE 3**

_Snow, Charming, Emma et la Feu Bleue étaient assis autour d'une grande table dans la salle de conférence de l'hôtel de ville. Presque toute la ville était entassée dans la pièce pendant que la famille royale fixait l'Evil Queen qui se tenait debout devant eux en attendant son jugement._

_« Regina, » gronda la voix de Charming, mettant ainsi fin à toutes les discussions. « Les crimes que tu as commis dans la Forêt Enchantée et dans cette ville ne peuvent être excusés. »_

_Un murmure d'accord parcourut la foule._

_« Mais l'aide que tu nous a apportée dans la capture de Rumpelstiltskin en lui retirant toute magie est un acte que nous ne pouvons pas oublier malgré tout. »_

_« Bannissement. » Snow parla doucement comme si elle était en train de faire une immense faveur à la brune. « Tu ne reviendras jamais à Storybrooke. »_

_Regina ouvrit la bouche. Elle s'attendait à pire mais, bien vite, la réalité de la situation s'insinua dans son esprit et lui glaça le sang._

_« Tous le monde est d'accord ? » Snow leva la main et fut presque immédiatement suivie par Charming et la Feu Bleue. Tous trois fixèrent Emma, qui dévisageait la brune, avant de lever doucement la main._

_« C'est décidé. »_

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pour quoi ? »

Emma regarda timidement Regina. « De t'avoir bannie. »

La brune haussa les épaules. « Je m'en fiche. »

« Même- »

« C'est arrivé, Emma, » dit doucement mais fermement Regina. « Je suis l'Evil Queen, tu es la Sauveuse. En plus, je te détestais toujours à l'époque. »

« Je commence à repenser ma définition de 'méchante', » sourit Emma tout en se penchant en arrière avant de se redresser rapidement en sifflant quand elle s'appuya sur ses mains toutes éraflées.

« Ça fait mal ? » Chuchota la brune en fixant le front bandé, les joues et le nez éraflés de la blonde. Regina soupira en pensant que ce n'était que le visage, elle savait que si Emma retirait sa veste, elle pourrait voir de nombreuses coupures et contusions sur le ventre de la blonde.

Emma secoua simplement la tête. « Pas vraiment. »

« Ne me mens pas. »

« J'ai connu pire, » admit Emma. « Mais ça va guérir. »

Les yeux bruns de la brune se voilèrent au souvenir d'Emma se jetant de son plein gré contre la barrière et elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. « Si ta mère te trouve ici- »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire de pire que ça ? »

Elles restèrent silencieuses alors que les nuages tourbillonnaient d'un air menaçant au-dessus de leur tête. Regina leva les yeux vers le ciel puis les plissa en apercevant les nuages noirs. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit une goutte tomber sur son nez qu'elle essuya rapidement avant de reporter son regard sur Emma qui observait chacun de ses mouvements.

Une soudaine et violente averse s'abattit sur elles les trempant de son eau tiède. Regina poussa un petit cri et se releva précipitamment avant de se servir de sa couverture comme protection et de se diriger rapidement vers les gros arbres qui bordaient la route pour se mettre à l'abri.

Emma, elle, se contenta de sourire avant de se recoucher sur la route et de laisser la pluie laver ses blessures. Elle rit quand elle sentit de grosses gouttes d'eau attaquer son visage et tremper son débardeur.

« Tu vas tomber malade, » cria Regina par-dessus le bruit de la pluie.

« Tombe malade avec moi. »

Sur cette demande, Regina la foudroya du regard, mais quand elle vit qu'Emma n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, elle soupira avant d'abandonner sa couverture. Elle marcha lentement le long de la ligne et s'installa au côté d'Emma.

Emma tourna la tête, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinant et collant aux bandages sur son front, pour rire de la brune qui peinait à rester là, luttant contre l'envie pressante de se mettre à l'abri. Emma tendit lentement sa main vers la barrière comme pour remettre en place les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient égarées devant les yeux de la brune.

Regina, les yeux brillants, suivit le mouvement de la blonde le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'autour d'elles la tempête continuait de se déchaîner.

« Un cidre pomme caramel épices. » Le barman tendit sa commande à Regina et l'observa attentivement quand elle soupira en voyant qu'il avait encore laissé son numéro sur le bord du gobelet.

Elle récupéra sa boisson, lécha le sommet de la crème avant de regarder l'heure et de voir qu'il était encore trop tôt pour partir. Elle décida donc de s'installer dans un coin du café pour lire.

Le rush de l'après-midi venait de se terminer quand la brune finit son verre. C'était sa chance. Sous couvert de passer le balai près de la brune, il s'attarda à ses côtés avant de capter son regard d'un sourire.

« J'ai remarqué que vous veniez souvent ici, » dit-il en lui tendant la main. « Jason. »

La brune regarda plus longtemps que nécessaire la main tendue du jeune homme qui devenait mal à l'aise avant de la serrer brièvement.

« Regina, c'est ça ? »

Elle souleva son gobelet et lui montra son prénom qu'il avait clairement écrit sur le côté. « C'est exact. »

Il rit en prenant place en face d'elle et elle dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas le réprimander d'être aussi confiant.

« Je sais que c'est la façon la moins romantique d'inviter une femme à sortir, » il fit un geste maladroit vers son numéro écrit sur le gobelet, « mais je me demandais si vous aimeriez faire quelque chose vendredi soir ? »

Sa main vint se placer sur son bras, lourde et chaude, c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait _sentir_. Elle inspira profondément en fixant cette main sur son bras. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un contact physique avec quelqu'un. Son front se plissa à cette pensée. La dernière fois ? C'était il y a trois ans, quand elle avait serré Henry dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Cela faisait-il vraiment aussi longtemps ?

Dans chacun des contacts qu'elle avait partagés avec Emma, il y avait toujours eu une mince couche de magie qui continuait de les séparer. Et elle ne savait pas si la chaleur qu'elle ressentait lors de leurs contacts était due à la blonde ou à la magie qui réagissait à leur présence, mais là, cette main sur son avant-bras, elle pouvait la sentir.

Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Même pas un tant soit peu.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, ses fossettes se dessinant quand il l'encouragea d'un sourire. « Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances, Regina l'aurait déjà presque mit dans son lit à ce moment-là, mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Elle était différente.

Elle retira brusquement son bras et ramassa son livre. « Non. »

Elle se leva et ramassa rapidement ses affaires avant d'enfiler son manteau.

Il se tourna sur son siège pour la suivre du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. « Vous avez un petit ami ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle ouvrit la porte. « J'ai une petite amie. »

Emma détestait tout le monde. Chaque habitant de cette ville. Tout le monde sauf Henry. Et Regina ? Et bien, elle n'était pas dans la ville, n'est-ce pas ?

Aujourd'hui était le Jour de la Libération de Storybrooke, un jour férié où ils commémoraient le fait d'avoir été libérés et débarrassés de tous les méchants.

Emma renifla. Ce jour était juste un rappel cruel du jour où ils avaient lancé ce sort qui la gardait prisonnière de cette ville. C'était aussi un rappel de ce jour il y a trois ans où elle avait regardé les feux arrière de la voiture de Regina s'éloigner peu à peu de la ville. Cette journée était merdique et tous les gens qui pensaient qu'ils avaient eu une bonne idée l'étaient aussi.

Appuyée contre sa voiture de patrouille, elle regardait tous ces gens avec leurs cierges qui félicitaient ses parents pour leurs actions, pour cette nouvelle année de paix et de prospérité. Elle grogna avant de se décoller de sa voiture et de se mettre à la recherche de Leroy pour lui confisquer le pack de bière qu'il avait sûrement amené avec lui.

Le trouver n'était pas difficile. Il avait tendance à rester avec les autres nains et à proximité du stand où les sœurs vendaient leurs bougies pour pouvoir échanger à sa guise des regards avec Astrid. Plus d'une fois, elle avait voulu les pousser l'un vers l'autre pour les mettre ensemble parce qu'après tout, rien ne les empêchait de l'être.

Avec une simple menace qu'Astrid n'approuverait pas sa conduite contraire aux bonnes mœurs, Leroy lui remit son pack de bière. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du nain et retourna vers sa voiture en buvant l'une des six bouteilles de bières qu'elle venait de récupérer.

La Sheriff était assise sur le capot de sa voiture de patrouille, elle avait déjà bu trois des six bières qu'elle avait confisquées et les bouteilles gisaient à ses pieds. Elle en avait entamé une quatrième quelques minutes auparavant et elle la tenait fermement entre ses mains.

Les feux d'artifices derrière elle étaient ennuyeux. Les rires qui montaient de la place de la ville et qui résonnaient tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la ligne étaient énervants. Cette ligne orange peinte sur le sol et qui semblait détenir le plus de pouvoir sur sa vie était stupide.

Elle essuya sa bouche sur le revers de sa manche avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol et de se diriger vers la ligne. Levant sa main vers la barrière, elle invoqua sa magie. _Fonctionne, putain._

Elle la sentait. Cette énergie pure et familière qui courait dans ses veines. _Elle est là._ Elle dirigea toute cette énergie vers la paume de sa main et un éclair de lumière blanche en sortit. Il alla frapper la barrière avant de rebondir contre celle-ci et se séparer en une multitude de petits éclairs qui partirent dans toutes les directions.

« Merde ! » Cria-t-elle en regardant le ciel et en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se tourna brusquement et avec colère vers la barrière comme s'il s'agissait d'un adversaire tangible. « Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?! »

Elle jeta violemment sa bouteille contre la barrière et se tourna rapidement pour protéger son visage quand la bouteille explosa au contact de celle-ci et qu'un nuage de bière et de verre se répandait sur le sol. Elle tenta de garder la tête haute malgré ses yeux plein de larmes quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun bout de verre de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Incrédule, elle secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner de la ligne et de se chuchoter pour elle-même : « T'es sérieuse là ? »

Elle ramassa les bouteilles qui trainaient près de sa voiture et, une par une, les jeta contre la barrière se détournant à chaque fois pour éviter les bris de verre qui venaient atterrir à ses pieds. Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa tache qu'elle faillit ne pas voir la Mercedes de Regina se garer sur le bas-côté quand elle lança sa dernière bouteille.

Regina se précipita hors de sa voiture et ne prit même pas le temps de fermer sa portière quand elle entendit Emma hurler et la vit donner des coups de pied dans le pare choc de sa voiture jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit de travers.

« Emma, » appela la brune d'un ton apaisant. Elle remarqua les bris de verre de l'autre côté de la ligne et l'odeur de bière qui flottait dans l'air mais elle ne dit rien. Elle observa pendant quelques instants la blonde frapper sa voiture avant d'essayer à nouveau. « Emma, regarde-moi. »

Elle se retourna enfin.

« Tu vas bien, » dit-elle pour la réconforter.

La blonde grogna avant de donner un coup de pied dans un petit tas d'éclats de verre qui traînaient sur le sol, elle grogna à nouveau quand certains allèrent rebondir sur la barrière et revinrent rapidement vers elle. « Je ne vais pas bien, Regina. Bien au contraire. »

« Viens, » la brune tendit la main vers Emma comme si celle-ci pouvait la prendre. « Marchons un peu. »

« J'ai pas envie, » marmonna puérilement la blonde.

« Comme tu voudras. » Regina commença à marcher vers la forêt, la lueur lointaine des feux d'artifice éclairant d'une douce lueur colorée les arbres et son chemin. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre le bruissement puis le pas lourd et les marmonnements de la blonde derrière elle. En quelques enjambées, Emma la rattrapa.

Elles ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent une clairière d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir la petite ville au loin derrière Emma, elles pouvaient entendre le murmure de la foule et apercevoir les feux d'artifice qui illuminaient le ciel. Emma avait découvert cet endroit quelques mois auparavant et elle tenait absolument à le montrer à Regina. C'était la première fois que celle-ci revoyait la ville d'aussi près depuis son exil.

« Joyeux Jour de la Libération, » déclara sèchement Regina en prenant place sur un rocher près de la frontière.

« Non, » Emma leva sa main pour l'interrompre. « C'est le pire jour férié qui soit. »

« Tu n'as pas pris ta journée, Sheriff ? » Plaisanta la brune.

Emma observa Regina qui paraissait si insouciante avant de reporter son regard sur la ville. « Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent être aussi heureux. »

« Moi si, » murmura Regina en regardant les feux d'artifice monter dans le ciel et l'illuminer de rouge et de violet.

La blonde se laissa tomber près de Regina et leurs regards se portèrent vers la petite ville.

« C'est pour la même raison qu'ils étaient tous si heureux dans la Forêt Enchantée, » expliqua la brune. « Si tu avais tout ce dont tu as besoin, _tout le monde_, tu serais heureuse aussi. »

Elle évita le regard d'Emma quand la blonde tourna la tête vers elle pour étudier ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les paroles de l'ancienne maire la secouèrent. Elles s'insinuèrent en elle et laissèrent leur empreinte partout où elles passèrent, elles traversèrent rapidement son esprit avant de venir se loger directement dans son cœur.

Elle soupira, calmant les frustrations qui venaient de la gagner et murmura la voix pleine de regret. « Je ne sais pas comment briser le sort. »

Regina tourna la tête vers la blonde quand elle continua. « J'ai cherché des sorts pour briser la barrière et Blue m'a dit que c'était impossible mais je suis sûre que c'est des conneries. Je deviens plus puissante, je le sens mais- »

« Tu n'as pas à la briser. »

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent et elle s'imagina immédiatement le pire des scénarios. _Regina ne reviendrait pas._

La brune, malgré ses yeux pleins de larmes, lui sourit pour tenter d'apaiser ses craintes. « Nous le ferons. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle bien qu'une immense vague de soulagement la parcourut.

Regina haussa rapidement les épaules avant de reporter son regard sur les feux d'artifice qui illuminaient toujours le ciel, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres.

« Donc, nous allons juste construire une maison de chaque côté de la ligne ? » Demanda la blonde avec un sourire narquois.

« Cela stoppera chacune de tes tentatives maladroites de me demander d'emménager avec toi, » répliqua la brune en continuant de plaisanter.

« Je pourrais être créative. »

« Comme _Chez Forêt_ ? »

« Tu as aimé ça, » souligna Emma.

« C'était seulement parce que tu étais là. »

Le visage de Regina resta stoïque quand elle prononça ses paroles mais Emma releva rapidement la tête et la fixa juste pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu. Elle sourit et laissa les rires et les applaudissements de la foule envahir l'air entre elles quand les derniers feux d'artifice moururent dans le ciel. Leurs mains étaient aussi proches que possible de la barrière, leur petit doigt cherchant inlassablement à se trouver.

Elle n'avait pas grand chose, Emma l'avait toujours su. Elle n'avait jamais été la gamine la plus riche, la plus intelligente ou la plus jolie, mais il y avait Regina, une personne qu'elle aurait normalement évitée toute sa vie parce qu'elle n'avait pas grandi dans le même monde, mais qui lui disait que sa simple présence était suffisante. Ouais, Emma avait décidé d'accepter son sort, elle avait tout le monde dont elle avait besoin dans sa vie.

« Tu sais quel jour on est ? »

« Le 23, » répondit Regina sans lever les yeux de son carnet à dessin. Elle s'était retrouvée à griffonner distraitement une petite cabane dans des bois pendant qu'elle était au café.

« Sans doute, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors ? »

« Je crois que ça fait plus d'un an, » expliqua Emma qui était une nouvelle fois couchée sur le sol.

« Depuis ? »

« La première nuit. »

Regina leva finalement les yeux de son carnet à dessin et chercha mentalement à quand remontait leur premier rendez-vous avant de se rendre compte que la blonde avait raison. « Ca va bientôt faire deux ans. »

Emma se mit à rire. « Je suis nulle pour me souvenir des dates d'anniversaire. » Elle se tourna vers la brune et haussa un sourcil de manière suggestive. « Je me rattraperai ne t'en fais pas. »

« Ah oui ? » Regina sourit d'un air satisfait avant de baisser la voix d'une octave faisant déglutir la blonde en face d'elle et fut reconnaissante qu'une barrière les sépare. « A quoi tu penses ? »

La blonde secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits avant de s'asseoir et de poser ses bras sur ses genoux. « Eh bien, tout d'abord, je t'emmènerai dans le meilleur restaurant que je puisse te payer puis nous danserons sous le clair de lune avant de faire une longue promenade sur la plage et tout plein d'autres choses amusantes. »

La brune renifla mais laissa Emma continuer. « Ensuite, nous rentrerons à la maison, sûrement une tente dans les bois- »

« Un chalet, » rectifia Regina.

« Un chalet dans les bois, il y aurait des pétales de rose partout, des bougies et tout le tralala. »

« Mmmh, » sourit la brune amusée par l'imagination de la blonde.

« Et nous nous endormirions sur le canapé devant un bon feu. » Le regard d'Emma était lointain, très lointain, elle imagina tout ce qu'elle venait de décrire avant de murmurer le dernier mot. « Ensemble. »

Regina baissa les yeux sur son dessin avant de les fermer quand les larmes troublèrent tellement sa vision qu'elle n'arriva plus à distinguer clairement la cabane qu'elle venait de finir de dessiner.

« Joyeux anniversaire, » murmura Emma, dressée sur ses genoux et ses mains appuyées contre la barrière.

La brune rit tristement. « Tu as raté notre premier. »

« Je dormirai sur le canapé. »

Regina se rapprocha de la ligne, appuyant ses paumes contre celles d'Emma. C'était comme si la barrière n'était plus là. Elle haleta. « Tu deviens plus forte. »

Emma hocha la tête, ses yeux légèrement voilés par le conflit interne qui régnait dans sa tête.

« Viens plus près, » chuchota la blonde en fixant Regina, ses yeux brillant d'une nouvelle détermination.

Sans poser la moindre question, la brune se pencha vers l'avant, sa tête droit vers la barrière et la magie crépita doucement près de son visage pour l'avertir de faire demi-tour.

« Attention, » s'exclama rapidement Emma quand Regina se rapprocha un peu trop vite à son goût. « Ne bouge pas, d'accord ? »

Les yeux bruns de Regina brillèrent d'approbation et elle resta parfaitement immobile. Emma leva sa main au niveau du visage de la brune, ferma les yeux et concentra toute sa magie dans la paume de sa main. Elle la sentit sortir doucement et former une mince couche blanche entre sa main et la barrière. Son cœur s'accéléra sous l'anticipation. Elle devait essayer encore une fois. Juste encore une fois et elle accepterait qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais passer ses bras autour du cou de Regina pour l'attirer plus près d'elle dans leur sommeil.

Juste encore une fois.

Emma pencha sa tête vers l'avant et sentit les courtes et rapides respirations de Regina contre ses joues.

« Viens un peu plus près, » demanda prudemment Emma avant de lui demander de s'arrêter quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un centimètre de la barrière.

Leurs nez se touchaient presque et Regina ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact.

« Je suis désolée si ça fait mal, » chuchota Emma, alors qu'elle aurait pu jurer avoir senti les lèvres de Regina contre sa langue quand elle parla.

« Emma, » souffla Regina. « Tais-toi. »

La blonde franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, son cœur battant la chamade dans ses oreilles, elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choc de magie qui les séparerait.

Il ne vint pas.

Au lieu de ça, elle sentit les lèvres humides et chaudes de Regina pressées fermement et parfaitement contre les siennes.

Cela leur parut si extraordinaire qu'elles ouvrirent brusquement les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas en train de rêver, qu'elles étaient bel et bien en train de s'embrasser.

Satisfaites de leur découverte et pas pressées d'y mettre fin à cause d'un faux mouvement, elles refermèrent les yeux et profitèrent de sentir leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour la première fois.

Cependant, ce moment fut écourté quand la magie de la barrière sembla se réveiller et qu'elle les força à se séparer.

La brune pressa alors ses doigts contre ses lèvres, encore étonnée de se qu'il venait de se passer. _Elle avait embrassé Emma._

La blonde paraissait tout aussi étonnée et elle ne cessait de fixer la paume de sa main qui avait servi de protection momentanée contre la magie de la barrière alors qu'un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres. _Enfin._

Comme si elle était attirée par la blonde, Regina releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le regard plein d'espoir que lui lança Emma. Après les progrès fulgurants qu'elles venaient de faire, elles se rapprochèrent à nouveau de la ligne et se penchèrent doucement l'une vers l'autre, en voulant plus.

Mais avant que leurs lèvres n'aient pu se toucher une nouvelle fois, une violente vague de magie les sépara et les envoya voler en arrière.

La bouche de la blonde resta grande ouverte alors qu'elle jetait des regards confus autour d'elle. « Non, je- je pensais que ça avait fonctionné. »

Regina se releva la première et essuya d'un rapide geste de la main le gravier collé contre son jeans. Son cœur s'était serré dès que son dos était entré violemment en contact avec la route. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru que leur baiser aurait été suffisant. Qu'il aurait suffi pour faire revenir sa magie et briser ce maudit sort. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir été si naïve.

« C'est bon, Emma, » sa voix était rauque, un mélange d'espoir perdu et de réconfort. « Ça a fonctionné. »

« Regina. » Emma se releva enfin, courut jusqu'à la ligne et sentit que la barrière était toujours en place.

« Il commence à se faire tard. » Emma ne put ignorer les sanglots dans la voix de la brune avant que celle-ci ne se tourne vers elle et ne lui offre un sourire triste. « On se reverra demain. »

Emma était toujours sous le choc quand Regina s'en alla. C'était des conneries, c'était censé fonctionner. Elle l'avait embrassée, elle savait qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait senti ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres qui offraient tant de promesse. Elle en voulut à tous ceux qui avaient dit qu'elle ne se souciait pas de cette barrière.

Elle était si proche, si proche de Regina et puis, d'un coup, tout était fini.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et se mit à arpenter la ligne de long en large, les mains sur la tête. Elle avait eu un goût de la femme qu'elle s'était mise à respecter, à se soucier et à aimer. Admettre ses sentiments n'était pas la partie la plus difficile. C'était la séparation le plus dur, le besoin qu'elle ressentait d'être près de l'autre femme et de la garder en sécurité. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas avoir ça. Une force inconnue et considérée comme indestructible les séparait.

Non, elle ne les garderait pas loin l'une de l'autre, Emma se le promit. Elle vivrait dans la forêt ou même en enfer s'il le fallait, de toute façon, ça ne changerait pas beaucoup de sa situation actuelle.

Alors qu'Emma montait dans sa voiture et s'éloignait lentement de la limite de la ville, une petite luciole tenta de passer de l'autre côté de la ligne. Sa première tentative fut repoussée par un bourdonnement de magie mais elle parvint à trouver un petit trou dans la barrière, à un peu plus d'un mètre du sol, là où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées dans un baiser de véritable amour.

Regina et Emma étaient allongées côte à côte, leur tête au même niveau mais leurs pieds partant dans des directions opposées. Elles avaient discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière et s'étaient mises d'accord pour être reconnaissantes de chaque petit miracle. Aucune des deux ne proposa de réessayer. Si cela avait fonctionné pendant un court instant avant qu'elles ne soient violemment séparées, savoir qu'elles avaient été si proches et qu'elles avaient gâché tant de temps à se disputer alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans la même ville, était bien trop douloureux.

« Tu sais ce qui est marrant ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu m'as frappée. »

La brune releva la tête et regarda incrédule la blonde à ses côté. « C'est drôle ? »

Emma se mit à rire. « Tu m'avais tellement dans la peau que tu as été obligée de me frapper. »

« Et tu es fière de ça ? »

La blonde tourna la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de la brune. « J'ai été la première personne à te faire ressentir quelque chose. »

« De la colère. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté de manière significative.

« Ce que tu appelles de la colère, moi j'appelle ça du désir mal placé. »

Regina éclata de rire.

« Je l'étais, n'est-ce-pas ? » Insista la blonde.

« Etais quoi ? »

« La première personne à te faire ressentir quelque chose, » précisa la blonde avant d'ajouter rapidement, « après Henry bien sûr. »

Regina sourit doucement et ses yeux brillèrent de joie. « Oui. »

Emma sourit béatement. « Je le savais. »

Regina secoua la tête devant l'impertinence de la Sheriff. « Donc, tu ne ressentais que de la colère ? »

Emma sourit narquoisement avant de poser un doigt contre la barrière et qu'une petite lumière en sorte. « Tu m'as fait rester. »

Regina tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ses rougeurs derrière une toux.

« Peut-être que c'était un mal pour un bien, » déclara doucement Regina.

« Une barrière invisible et électrique ? » demanda Emma, incrédule.

Regina secoua la tête. « D'avoir été trop curieuse sur ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette barrière. »

La blonde la regarda confuse, pas sûre de comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

Regina ricana. « Vraiment, Emma, ''L'herbe est toujours plus verte dans le jardin d'à côté'' ? »

« Oh, » les yeux d'Emma s'illuminèrent de compréhension à l'entente de l'expression.

« Bien joué, très chère, » taquina la brune.

« Nous aurions dû en parler, » déclara Emma avant de lever rapidement la main devant le regard interrogateur de la brune. « Peut-être après que chacune ait envoyé l'autre à l'hôpital. »

Regina rit doucement - et Emma s'arrêta un instant pour apprécier ce son - avant que la brune ne chuchote. « Merci seigneur pour cette ligne alors. »

Emma et Henry étaient assis sur le capot de la voiture de patrouille de la Sheriff, leur dos appuyé contre le pare-brise ils regardaient les étoiles. La blonde était un peu déprimée depuis que Regina l'avait appelée, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pour lui annoncer d'un ton grave que sa voiture était chez le garagiste. Le fait que la Mercedes de la brune ait réussi à faire les quatre heures de route entre Boston et Storybrooke pendant plus de deux ans était assez impressionnant mais la déception avait été palpable dans la voix des deux femmes.

Au lieu de bouder à la maison, elle avait préféré venir bouder ici, au bord de la ville. Henry avait demandé s'il pouvait l'accompagner quand elle avait fait trop de bruit en se préparant.

« Alors, quand est-ce que je pourrais apprendre à conduire ? »

Emma rit. « Ta mère me tuerait. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. »

« Elle sait tout, » lui rappela Emma. « Je t'apprendrai quand ta voix arrêtera de partir dans les aigus. »

Henry lui lança un regard noir et se geste lui rappela immédiatement une certaine beauté brune qui lui manquait en cet instant.

Emma grimaça avant de se rallonger et de se tourner vers lui de manière solennelle. « Comment tu fais ça ? »

« Hormones ? »

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude à sa réponse. « Ta mère te manque ? »

« Ouais, » répondit-il évidemment.

« Ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans tes bras, l'embrasser ou autre ? »

« Pas autant que toi. »

Les yeux d'Emma brillèrent et Henry leva les mains pour se défendre.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Emma. » Il sourit devant le rougissement de sa mère. « De plus, j'ai entendu grand-ma' grogner après grand-père. Puis tu es revenue couverte de bleus à la maison, je sais que ce n'est pas Leroy qui t'a mise dans cet état, et Paige m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre son père et toi. »

« Ce n'était pas si évident, » dit-elle en le poussant de l'épaule.

« Joli collier, » la taquina-t-il avant de jeter la pierre avec laquelle il jouait à travers la barrière, l'observant rebondir de l'autre côté de la ligne.

La main d'Emma vint immédiatement se poser près de son cou, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, là où le collier de Regina reposait. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Il se laissa glisser le long du capot de la voiture avant de monter du côté passager. « Si c'était le cas, est-ce que je t'aurais couverte à chaque fois que grand-mère appelait pour vérifier que tu étais bien là ? »

« Elle a fait ça ? » Demanda Emma consternée avant de se laisser glisser à son tour le long du capot et de s'installer derrière le volant.

« Elle pourrait te gronder tu sais, » plaisanta Henry alors que sa mère faisait demi-tour et repartait vers la ville.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, après qu'Emma et Henry soient allés se coucher, juste avant que l'aube ne se lève, que la blonde se redressa brusquement dans une sueur froide.

_Henry avait jeté une pierre à travers la barrière._

Elle envoya promener ses couvertures et attrapa la première paire de jeans qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle pensa tout juste à laisser un mot sur le frigo pour que Henry sache où elle était quand il se réveillerait avant d'attraper sa veste et de dévaler les escaliers de son immeuble, sautant les deux dernières marches.

Les vingt minutes habituelles de trajet pour se rendre jusqu'à la ligne furent réduites de moitié lorsque la Sheriff dépassa toutes les limitations, grilla toutes les priorités, stops et autres feux rouges.

Son cœur battait anarchiquement alors qu'elle approchait de la limite de la ville. Elle avait bien vu, n'est-ce-pas ? Henry avait jeté cette pierre et elle n'était pas revenue vers eux. Elle stoppa sa voiture de patrouille à une dizaine de mètre de la ligne avant d'en sortir et de se mettre à fixer la ligne orange comme si un mur allait soudainement apparaître devant elle.

Elle ramassa rapidement un caillou sur le bord de la route, le tourna dans tous les sens entre ses doigts pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel avant de le fixer comme pour transmettre toute sa foi à ce petit morceau de calcaire. Elle le porta à ses lèvres pour un baiser de bonne chance et le lança de toutes ses forces. Retenant son souffle, elle l'observa s'envoler dans les airs, s'approcher rapidement de la barrière avant de passer à travers et d'atterrir sur le sol de l'autre côté de la ligne.

_Il est passé à travers._

Au lieu de se calmer, son cœur se mit à battre encore plus rapidement. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de retourner dans sa voiture et de boucler sa ceinture. Elle avança doucement en direction de la ligne tout en gardant le pied au-dessus du frein et en se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle pensa rapidement que, si ça ne marchait pas, cela ferait bien plus mal que quelques égratignures.

Elle sentit le poids du collier de Regina contre sa clavicule, chauffant doucement contre sa peau rougie comme un signal, un signe qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Son pied écrasa l'accélérateur.

En se levant ce matin-là, Regina se sentit légèrement irritée de savoir que sa voiture se trouvait toujours chez le garagiste. Elle avait espéré la récupérer la veille mais le garagiste avait coupé court à tous ses espoirs en lui annonçant que sa voiture avait besoin d'un nouveau moteur ainsi qu'un nouveau pot d'échappement et qu'il lui faudrait au moins deux semaines pour terminer les réparations. S'il ne tenait pas ses délais, elle achèterait une nouvelle voiture.

Elle poursuivit cependant sa routine matinale en préparant son petit-déjeuner - omelette aux épinards et à la féta - et son café tout en lisant le journal avant de se préparer pour le reste de la journée - douche, maquillage et robe. Elle enfila enfin sa blouse et s'installa devant son chevalet près de la fenêtre avant de se pencher vers le rebord de la fenêtre et d'allumer sa radio. La voix douce d'Enya envahit rapidement la pièce et Regina se perdit dans sa peinture.

A chacun de ses coups de pinceau, la forêt qu'elle peignait prenait vie peu à peu, tout comme la souche fissurée en son milieu et peinte au centre de la toile, une moitié de vase renversé reposait du côté droit de la souche.

Obnubilée par sa toile, elle ne prêta aucune attention aux bruits de la foule qui montaient vers sa fenêtre, ni au klaxon des automobilistes pressés d'arriver au travail ou aux sirènes de police hurlant dans la rue qui effrayaient les oiseaux, qui venaient ensuite se réfugier sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle était simplement concentrée sur son tableau, retraçant chacun des cernes de la souche avec la plus grande précision et fleurissant le vase en y dessinant des fleurs qui ressemblaient à des lilas.

Elle aurait pu perdre toute notion du temps, si au milieu de la matinée, quelqu'un n'était pas venu toquer à sa porte. Fronçant les sourcils à l'idée d'avoir un visiteur, Regina reposa sa palette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ôta sa blouse avant de baisser le volume de sa radio et de se diriger rapidement vers sa porte où un autre coup impatient venait d'être frappé.

Elle l'ouvrit et se figea en découvrant qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

_Emma._

Regina se tenait droite sur le pas de sa porte, la bouche ouverte et le souffle court alors qu'elle observait la blonde légèrement échevelée qui se trouvait devant elle et qui la fixait les yeux aussi écarquillés que les siens.

Elles ignorèrent combien de temps elles restèrent là, debout à se regarder mais cela dura bien trop longtemps à leur goût. Ce fut Emma qui bougea la première, elle leva lentement la main vers l'espace entre l'appartement de la brune et le couloir. Regina observa chacun de ses mouvements avant de déglutir difficilement et de lever la sienne en se demandant si son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Lentement, elle leva sa main pleine de peinture vers celle de la blonde et, après l'avoir stoppé à quelques centimètres de celle de l'autre femme, elle franchit la petite distance qui les séparait encore et joignit sa main à celle d'Emma.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement ceux verts de la blonde qui semblaient vouloir capter son attention autant que leurs mains ne voulaient plus se quitter.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Emma sourit avant d'entremêler leurs doigts et de presser leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« _Emma,_ » chuchota Regina.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, elle sentit les bras d'Emma s'enrouler autour de son cou et la blonde la serrer désespérément contre elle. Ses bras enlacèrent instantanément la taille d'Emma alors que celle-ci laissait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

« Je suis là, » murmura Emma avant de serrer Regina plus fort contre elle, elle la sentit lui rendre son étreinte avant que ses sens ne soient envahis par la présence de la brune. L'odeur de pomme de son shampooing, la douceur de ses cheveux, son corps souple et ferme pressé contre le sien. « _Je suis là._ »

Emma n'arrivait pas y croire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était enfin dans la même pièce que Regina, que la brune était dans ses bras, que leurs doigts étaient tendrement entremêlés alors qu'elles étaient allongées sur son lit. Mais pourtant, elle était vraiment là, à Boston, sa main gauche fermement serrée autour de celle de la brune alors que la droite glissait aussi légèrement qu'une plume le long du bras de Regina.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit tranquillement Emma comme si elle craignait de rompre le charme et d'être renvoyée directement à Storybrooke en parlant trop fort. « Elle n'était juste plus là la nuit dernière. »

La brune frissonna au passage des doigts de la blonde et Emma se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle pour combler l'espace qui se trouvait habituellement entre elles.

Regina soupira au contact des doigts d'Emma sur sa peau, fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir les ongles de celle-ci griffer ses avant-bras, elle serra plus fermement la main de la blonde de peur qu'elle s'en aille. « Et si tu ne peux pas y retourner ? »

« Je ne veux pas vraiment penser à Storybrooke maintenant, Regina, » admit doucement Emma alors que sa main remontait lentement le long du bras de la brune et venait se poser à la base de son cou.

Regina ne put se retenir plus longtemps et sa main libre se posa sur la hanche d'Emma avant de se glisser doucement sous sa chemise en coton et de remonter lentement le long du creux de la colonne vertébrale de la blonde. « Tu es vraiment là. »

Emma hocha la tête, les yeux pétillants de joie avant de porter les doigts de Regina à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser sur chacun d'entre eux avant d'ouvrir sa paume et d'embrasser la ligne de vie de la brune, elle la suivit puis continua d'embrasser les veines le long du bras de la brune. A chaque baiser, Emma sentait la main de Regina dans son dos se faire plus précise dans ses caresses, la voulant toujours plus proche d'elle.

Leurs corps étaient toujours séparés par la fine épaisseur des draps et des vêtements quand Emma termina son chemin de baiser en en déposant un dernier au coin des lèvres de la brune. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration rapide de Regina contre ses lèvres, elle sentait vraiment le souffle de cette femme et non celui porté par le vent. Dans un mouvement si léger qu'Emma ne l'aurait pas vu si elle n'avait pas été si fermement collée contre la brune, Regina inclina la tête vers elle comme une invitation.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Les lèvres de Regina étaient fermes et douces contre celles d'Emma, si douces qu'Emma aurait pu jurer qu'elles étaient comme une sorte de met délicat qu'elle avait le privilège de goûter. Elles bougèrent d'un même mouvement et quand l'espace qu'il restait encore entre elles fut comblé. Emma approfondit le baiser, sa langue caressant la lèvre inférieure de la brune dans une réclamation silencieuse de la laisser entrer. Presque aussitôt, elle sentit la langue de Regina lutter contre la sienne. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait put vivre aussi longtemps sans embrasser ces lèvres.

Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Emma garda sa bouche contre celle de la brune avant de glousser : « Pas mal. »

Regina sourit et fit taire la blonde en l'entrainant dans un nouveau baiser, elle la poussa contre le matelas et s'installa à califourchon au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit Emma haleter d'étonnement suite à son attaque-surprise et, souriant contre les lèvres de la blonde, elle approfondit le baiser. « Tu disais ? »

Emma sourit à la brune au-dessus d'elle et laissa ses mains courir le long de son dos, avant de venir doucement presser la paume de sa main contre la joue rougie de Regina. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit les yeux de Regina se fermer lentement et qu'elle la sentit presser plus fortement sa joue contre sa paume.

La brune rougit un peu plus quand elle sentit les yeux verts de la blonde sur elle. « Je peux te sentir. »

Emma se redressa en faisant attention à ce que l'autre femme reste assise sur ses genoux et le plus proche possible d'elle. Elle prit le visage de la brune en coupe entre ses mains et l'amena tout contre le sien. « Où veux-tu me sentir ? »

« _Partout._ »

Regina n'était pas étrangère au fait d'avoir des amants. Son ancien statut de Reine lui avait permis de voir de nombreux hommes se pavaner devant elle dans le seul but d'attirer son attention, mais être avec Emma était différent, c'était agréable. Etre avec Emma, c'était comme respirer, une nécessité si puissante que Regina ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de la blonde.

Les vêtements étaient retirés, enlevés lentement, délibérément, elles savouraient la découverte de chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau. Les lèvres partaient à la découverte de cette peau, la marquant comme la leur jusqu'à ce qu'elles se joignent à nouveau pour ne plus se quitter. Chair contre chair, les ongles enfoncés dans les hanches de l'autre, leurs lèvres, leurs dents, leur langue exploraient et marquaient chaque centimètre carré du corps de l'autre.

Elles prirent leur temps, trouvant inutile de se précipiter, de cafouiller ou de mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments. Elles savaient parfaitement ce qu'elles ressentaient. Elles savaient que si Emma n'était pas venue toquer à la porte de l'appartement de Regina, la brune serait retournée à la ligne chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent une solution. Mais elle n'avait plus à le faire maintenant, Emma était là, au-dessus d'elle, sous elle, en elle, à l'aimer avec chaque éclat brillant qui traversait ses yeux, avec chacune des caresses de ses lèvres contre sa peau rougie et sensible, avec chacun de ses souffles.

Regina se laissa aller et ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'aux boucles blondes d'Emma qu'elle força à revenir vers elle pour pouvoir l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent dans les draps et la main de la brune vint taquiner la poitrine d'Emma. Elle rit des soupirs et des gémissements de la blonde.

Elles amenèrent l'autre vers de nouveaux sommets, laissant la passion qui les animait guider leur corps et leurs gestes si bien qu'elles bougèrent avec une telle fluidité qu'on aurait dit qu'elles s'aimaient depuis des années. A cette pensée, Emma hoqueta et réalisa qu'elle aurait volontiers passé le reste de ses jours dans une forêt ou sur le bord d'une route abandonnée pour l'attendre mais la seule pensée qu'elle était avec elle, là maintenant, collée autant que possible contre cette femme lui fit resserrer sa prise autour du corps de la brune et elle se promit que cette fois ne serait pas la dernière.

Le gémissement de la brune à son oreille la fit partir et elles se cramponnèrent l'une à l'autre, refusant de se séparer ne serait-ce que pour une minute. Emma pouvait sentir la poitrine de la brune se soulever rapidement contre la sienne et elle déposa une série de petits baisers le long de la clavicule de Regina, leur contact ne semblant jamais être suffisant. Elle sourit quand elle sentit les doigts de Regina venir s'enrouler autour de ses boucles blondes et elle remonta rapidement pour venir déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées.

Emma était une vagabonde, elle en était sûre, mais embrasser Regina, être ici, dans les bras de la brune, lui fit réaliser que qu'importe où elle irait, ici serait toujours sa maison.

Regina, enroulée dans un fin drap en coton, était couchée sur le côté, elle sentait le corps de la blonde pressé contre son dos et cette sensation faisait courir une joie immense dans ses veines. Elle sourit gaiement et tendit un bras pour tracer les contours de son portrait et de celui de la blonde sur le croquis posé sur sa table de nuit. _Ainsi, c'est à ça que ça ressemble._

Regina prêta attention à chacun des mouvements qu'Emma faisait, elle sourit quand elle la sentit bouger dans son dos et sut que la blonde était enfin réveillée. Elle en fut sûre quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma déposer un doux baiser contre son épaule et ses mains remonter vers son cou. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine quand elle réalisa que la blonde venait de passer un collier autour de son cou et qu'elle sentit les lèvres de celle-ci dans son cou et sur son dos une fois qu'elle eût fermé le bijou.

« Joyeux Noël. » Elle embrassa l'épaule de la brune à nouveau et remonta les couvertures autour de leurs corps comme une protection. « Joyeux anniversaire. » Elle embrassa un point sensible dans le cou de la brune. « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin. » Elle l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille.

Regina se tourna dans ses bras, ses yeux brillant de joie alors qu'elle pressait ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde. « Tu oublies toujours notre anniversaire. »

Emma rit et rapprocha Regina plus près d'elle. « Je me rattraperai. »

« Et comment vas-tu faire cela ? »

« Eh bien, on va aller chercher Henry, revenir ici et dîner ensemble comme une famille, » répondit Emma.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir quand Emma parla d'eux en tant que famille. Elle avait enfin une famille, sa fin heureuse. Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre dans le but de contrôler ses émotions. « C'est plus que ce que je pouvais espérer. »

Emma ralentit l'allure de sa voiture de patrouille dès qu'elles approchèrent de Storybrooke. Sa main était restée accrochée à celle de l'autre femme tout le long du trajet et cela n'avait dérangé aucune d'entre elles, chacune comprenant le besoin de contact que l'autre avait. Regina serra brièvement la main de la blonde avant de la lâcher et de sortir de la voiture. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la ligne et Regina la fixa avec inquiétude et peur car bien qu'Emma fut là avec elle, Henry se trouvait toujours de l'autre côté.

La blonde lui offrit un sourire hésitant mais rassurant avant de fixer le tronçon de route qui menait à Storybrooke. Elle ferma les yeux et fit un pas pour traverser la ligne.

Regina hoqueta avant de regarder partout autour d'elle quand elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau à Storybrooke.

« Elle est partie. » Emma souffla joyeusement avant de se tourner avec enthousiasme vers la brune. « Elle est partie. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Regina de dire quoique ce soit, elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'entraîna dans un fougueux baiser, trop heureuse de leur découverte pour penser à quoique ce soit. Elle attrapa la main de Regina et courut vers sa voiture avant de conduire doucement vers la frontière.

Regina se tourna sur son siège et vit la ligne orange s'éloigner peu à peu alors qu'elle passait le panneau 'Bienvenue à Storybrooke'. « On pourrait rester ici, » proposa Regina en plaçant sa main sur celle de la blonde qui se trouvait déjà sur sa cuisse.

La blonde renifla. « Je ne veux pas rester ici. »

« Je ne suis pas fan de Boston, » admit Regina, inquiète qu'elles se trouvent déjà en désaccord.

Emma resserra sa prise sur sa cuisse pour la rassurer et quitta brièvement la route des yeux pour jeter un regard à la brune. « Un chalet dans les bois ? »

Les yeux de Regina brillèrent à cette pensée. Cette nouvelle malédiction aurait dû être pour elle un moyen d'avoir une vie meilleure, être bannie aurait dû être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Ça ne l'était pas. Cette femme qui lui souriait alors qu'elles allaient chercher leur fils, c'était son nouveau départ.

« Tu serais partante ? » Demanda Regina en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Emma sourit. « Aussi longtemps que tu le seras. »

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NdT :<strong> Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésité pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quels soit bonnes ou mauvaise, que se soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci, ...)

En tout cas, je tenais à vous dire à tous un GRAND MERCI d'avoir suivi, lu et commenté cette fic ! J'ai été très heureuse de la traduire et de la partager avec vous. J'espère que vous aussi, vous êtes heureux ! - Rendre les gens heureux est un des buts premiers de ma vie :)

Peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction ou qui sait, une nouvelle fic !


End file.
